Un Encuentro Inesperado
by acarlalala
Summary: Peter y Elizabeth se encuentran con un adolescente que hará de su vidas un sube y baja de emocienes. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas/castigo corporal. Si no les gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. El Accidente

_**N/A: **__**Historia inspirada en la serie White Collar escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: EL ACCIDENTE**_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**¿Por qué me hizo eso? **_

_**¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? **_

_**¡Lo odio! **_

_**¡Lo odio! **_

_**¡Lo odio!**_

_**¡Ya no puedo más! **_

_**¡Ya no soporto vivir así! **_

Media noche en una calle oscura y amplia un joven corría bajo la acera a mitad de la calle acompañado solo con sus pensamientos.

_**No puede ser! **_

_**No lo puedo creer! **_

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a tal velocidad que nublaban su visión ya no podía distinguir bien el camino y no le importaba que algo se le atravesara en su frente, sólo quería, quería alejarse de todo, todo lo que estaba atrás, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos pero sobre todo olvidar, olvidar su vida anterior.

Ahora no solo la visión le estaba fallando también la respiración, estaba muy agitado. Había estado corriendo 2 horas sin parar y casi el mismo tiempo llorando.

Nadie absolutamente nadie iba con él, nadie a sus costados ni en su frente ni detrás de él.

No tenía nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

No tenía nada que perder.

De pronto se detuvo, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a tratar de respirar mejor para calmarse pero solo esos oscuros pensamientos invadían su cabeza y mientras trataba de calmarse miro a distancia a lo lejos alguien se acercaba era un auto que venía en dirección recta sobre el camino.

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, no lo dudó, se secó los ojos y una vez más respiro profundo, miro fijo, concentrado, esperando el momento perfecto para tirarse frente al auto y terminar con su sufrimiento.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo frenesí y en su cabeza solo tenía esas imágenes ésas que venían acompañadas de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Se preparó

Se agachó un poco y sin más…

**...**

**¡CRASSSSSHHHHH!**

**...**

**30 minutos antes**

_-Ya es hora de irnos?- _preguntándole casi en tono de súplica .

_Si claro ya es hora, vámonos antes de que te duermas _– reclamándole un poco.

_-Cómo crees eso posible? yo no haría tal falta de respeto a los organizadores de la fiesta que tanto admiro - _le dijo ofendido.

_Ajá, bueno vámonos, mañana tenemos todo el día ocupado _– besándolo en la boca

_-Voy por el auto, espérame aquí cariño – _besándola en la boca

**...**

**En el auto**

_Gracias por tu apoyo _– acurrucándose en su hombro

_-Mi amor por ti haría cualquier cosa _– besándola en la frente

_Por dónde estamos? esta calle es desconocida para mí _.

_-Es nueva, recién la inauguraron hoy por la mañana y ahora son las…wao! 11:30 pm. cielos! No pensé que aguantaría tanto en ese lugar! _

_Jajaja sé que te incomodan esos lugares, pero la comida estaba muy buena no te parece? _

_-Bueno no digo que estaba fea simplemente que esa comida es muy exótica para mi paladar _

_Mmmmm Estoy tan cansada te importa que cierre mis ojos recostada acá contigo?. _

_-Por supuesto que no amor descansa todo lo que quieras __. _

Magnificado por la penumbra de la noche y la hipnotizante ciudad, el respetable señor se adentraba más con sus pensamientos de lo feliz y afortunado que era en este momento de su vida.

Luego sintió un poco de hambre y pensó – _debí aunque sea probar esa comida rara, de mal aspecto y exótica, muero de hambre daría todo por un sándwich de … _de pronto vio a lo lejos, era una figura, una silueta que parecía ser una persona, - _claro que es una persona si no existen los fantasmas! - _pensó _- es una persona que parece estar a punto de saltar pero qué #$% quiere tirarse contra mi auto? _

_Porque alguien cometería esa estupidez! _- pensaba el hombre cansado y hambriento. Se movió un poco y pestañeo varias veces para poder ver mejor pero no queriendo despertar a su esposa dejo de hacer ese movimiento, por un momento pensó que simplemente estaba alucinando - _¡Demonios! no debí tomar tanto vino! _

Fue cosa de segundos mientras el hombre mayor se dio vuelta para ver si no había otro auto atrás suyo, un joven suicida se cruzó con él, freno de golpe pero…..…

**...**

**¡CRASSSHHHHHH!**

_..._

_¿¡Qué paso!? _

_-¡Arrolle a alguien! _

_¡¿Qué?! Por dios! _

_-Voy a ver, por favor quédate aquí adentro _

_-Pero que rayos le pasa a este idiota! Que acaso quiere que lo mate !- _el conductor caminaba para encontrarse con el suicida.

Ahí tendido en el piso con su cabello cubriendo todo su rostro, sus manos y brazos magullados con raspones y las piernas un poco separadas con el jean rasgado en una de sus rodillas ensangrentadas se encontraba el temerario jovencito, rápidamente el hombre le observaba.

_-Si es solo un niño! no debe tener más de 16 años!, pero que pretendía lanzándose de esa forma!? Y en medio de la noche!? _

_-Gracias a dios no parece tener nada serio pero será mejor que llame a una ambulancia y lo lleve al hospital. _- pensó.

_**Auuu Ohhh me duele Ayyy **_

_-Estás consciente! niño espera no te levantes, ya llame a una ambulancia enseguida vendrá a recogerte y estarás… _

_**Que! No! no quiero su ayuda, déjeme solo! Yo estaré bien!- **_sonaba frustrado

_**Ohhhh mi cabeza Ohhhh mi rodilla Ohhhh mi… **_

_-Pero que muchacho! pide estar solo y a los segundos se pone a gimotear por sus heridas!- _pensaba el hombre.

_-Hey espera tranquilo muchachito, tienen que verte los médicos _

_**Déjeme en paz Si su preocupación es que lo denuncie, eso no pasara **_

_-Denunciarme? Pero si fuiste tú el que se lanzó al auto. _

_**Usted no logro lo que yo quería solo abandóneme aquí **_

-Abandonarte? Pero que dices niño!? Y que es lo que pretendías!?

_**Nada solo váyase tranquilo, ya le dije q no presentare una denuncia **__- _respondía muy adolorido y despreocupado por su salud

_-El que va a ir tranquilo a que lo curen serás tú! Y punto! Y no me importa en lo más mínimo si piensas demandarme! – _retándolo

Podía ver que el joven ensanchaba sus ojos aun con su cabello todo enmarañado en su rostro.

_No le grites acaba de ser atropellado! - _su esposa salió del auto ya no aguantaba estar ahí

- _Pero… _

_Pero nada!, tenemos que reconfortarlo, cielo tranquilo no tengas miedo te llevaremos a un buen hospital y ahí curaran todas tus heridas. _

La pareja se agachó a la altura del muchacho y retirando un grueso mechón de pelo de su rostro pudieron ver sus ojos, el chico les miró fijo por un momento sus ojos parecían querer decirles algo contarles un secreto y a la vez esos hermosos ojos azules se veían tristes por algo más fuerte que el "accidente de auto" parecía querer pedirles algo, entonces solo se escuchó una pregunta.

_-Por favor dinos cuál es tu nombre? _- dijo él

_**Mi nombre?**_

_Si cielo necesitamos saber cómo te llamas- _dijo ella

_**Mi nombre….**_

_**Mi nombre….**_

_**Mi nombre…. es Nick…. Nicholas Halden**_

_**...**_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios…. adelante! **


	2. Mi Salvador

_**CAPITULO 2: MI SALVADOR  
**_

_Fue así como lo conociste?_

_**Sí.**_

_Eres muy impulsivo amigo, como se te ocurre lanzarte así contra su auto, q carajos tienes en el cerebro._

_**Pero yo como iba a saber que él era el agente del FBI Peter Burke**_

_Sabía que no tenía que decirte nada_

_Sabía que irías corriendo para ir a verlo_

_**Sí me equivoque lo admito pero también me alegra haberlo hecho**_

_Qué te alegra, que casi te mueres o peor que estés a punto de ser encarcelado?!_

_**Me alegra haberlos conocido**_

_**Tienes q ayudarme ellos NO pueden saber la verdad**_

_Y qué quieres hacer? Esto es peligroso chico! Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano se darán cuenta_

_**No no lo harán si tú me ayudas**_

_Vamos niño! Hazme caso ni lo pienses dos veces Vámonos de aquí Tenemos todo para vivir en una isla afrodisiaca No mires atrás_

_**No puedo**_

_Pero porque!?_

_**Por él**_

_POR El TRAJEADO!_

#########################################################################

• **Después del accidente-**

_Peter que te dijo el doctor?¿Cómo está el niño?_

_-Nada todavía, lo están revisando. _- suspirando abatido

_-Para hacer un simple papeleo en este hospital y que lo atendiesen de inmediato te preguntan TODO, como no sabemos nada además de su nombre y como fue un "accidente" les dije que yo correría con los gastos y que lo atendiesen rápido y sin problemas pero necesitamos avisar a sus padres está claro que estaba huyendo de algún lado._

_Sí yo también pienso lo mismo, pero él dice que no recuerda nada sólo su nombre- _eso fue lo único que el muchacho le había dicho a la pareja mientras iban de camino al hospital.

_Tal vez ahora le diga algo más sobre él al doctor, estoy segura que no nos dijo nada porque estaba asustado._

_-Tú quieres decir que él nos tiene miedo…mmmm sí pensándolo bien ésa es una buena teoríade no ser porque tú estabas ahí lo hubiera subido a la ambulancia a cintazos y ésa es una muy buena razón para tener miedo sólo que yo no le dije que le daría su merecido castigo así que no creo que este asustado._

El rodando los ojos _- Asustado por qué nosotros fuimos quienes lo atropellamos, recuerdas?– _aun sonaba asustada por el accidente.

_-Atropellarlo! El no pude contarte antes pero estoy casi seguro que él se lanzó derechito al auto es más casi te puedo jurar que eso es lo que él pretendía hasta estaba preparado para eso._

_¿Casi?_

_-Sí, bueno no te voy a negar que estaba un poco distraído mientras conducía pero sé que lo vi a él y…. pues creo que ése chico tiene algo más que las heridas que tiene ahora._

_Si a mí también me parece raro, cuando el doctor venga y diga que podemos pasar a verlo déjame hablar a mí primero con Nick._

_-Pero yo también hablare con Nick, acaso se te olvida, soy un experto agente del FBI puedo interrogar a los criminales soy el más indicado para eso- _abrazándola por la cintura y acercándose más a su esposa.

_Sí eres un excelente agente PERO – _devolviéndole el abrazo- _ese niño NO es un CRIMINAL, Hon tienes que reconocer que para hablar con personas que están digamos con los sentimientos y emociones al 110% no eres el más indicado- _besándolo suavemente en la boca.

_Disculpen Señores Burke?_

_Sí – _respondieron al unísono

_Soy el doctor Miller.- _dándole la mano a cada uno e informándoles _-Ya acabamos de atender a Nick y déjenme decirles que no tiene nada en gravedad solo unos raspones y moretones, muuuy afortunado para haber tenido un accidente automovilístico- _cerraba la carpeta donde estaba el historial del muchacho _- de cualquier forma para estar seguros esta noche estará en observación._

La pareja suspiro aliviada.

_Seguro ese muchacho les dio menudo susto, nos dijo que se sentía muy arrepentido por haber saltado hacia a su auto._

_-Já! Lo sabía! _- dijo Peter

_Ah! que niño!, que más le dijo doctor? _- dijo El

_Pues nada que no sospecháramos, nos dijo que simplemente lo hizo por un desafío que sus amigos y él planearon, que mañana ya llamaría a sus padres. Saben más estuvo entreteniendo a la enfermera mientras lo curaba y le tomábamos las radiografías, les digo ese jovencito es encantador, tiene un talento para conseguir lo que quiere y de distracción mientras habla, sin darnos cuenta sustrajo todas las agujas que estaban a su alcance, para cuando la enfermara tenía previsto inyectarle un sedante para que se durmiera y descansara tranquilamente unas dos horas… simplemente no encontró los materiales._

Elizabeth sonreía y Peter negaba con la cabeza _._

_En fin como les iba diciendo si esta noche no hay ningún contratiempo le daremos de alta mañana._

_-Que! Debe estar bromeando! No lo pueden dejar irse así nomás que no tienen que registrar sus datos? Nadie se va a cerciorar de que ése chico este en un lugar seguro?! Qué pasa si se va hacer otra locura?Además no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos y aplaudir la hazaña que hizo. Alguien tiene que ponerle un límite haya sido o no un desafío!- _Peter no se dio cuenta de lo responsable que se sentía por Nick.

_Lo que mi esposo quiere decir es que nosotros hablamos un poco con Nick y por lo que nos dijo o más bien por lo que le dijo a mi esposo… pensamos que en realidad él parecía estar… huyendo… huyendo de su casa._

_No se preocupen Señor y Señora Burke lo que sienten es muy razonable debido al shock del accidente, todavía se encuentran asustados, pero les aseguro que estas cosas pasan más a menudo de lo que piensan los chicos de ahora se lanzan a desafíos absurdos y muy peligrosos todos los días y cuando acaban tirados en el piso hacen una escena como la que les hizo Nick para que no lo acusen a la policía, les digo porque esta semana tuve a 4 pacientes casi con la misma historia que la del jovencito, además nos dijo que mañana llamará a sus padres y por supuesto que nos aseguraremos que ellos lo recojan personalmente y tendrán quehablar con la psicóloga que se encarga de resolver problemas con familias disfuncionales, tenemos un protocolo estricto, les vuelvo a reiterar no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Peter estaba a punto de replicarle al doctor pero El entrelazó su mano con la suya para que se calmara, y tuvo el efecto deseado, su esposa lo conocía muy bien y sabía que aunque el agente gritara a los cuatro vientos que le estaba escociendo las manos para darle unas nalgadas a Nick lo único que en verdad quería era ver y abrazar al chico.

_Está bien doctor entendemos, podríamos pasar a verlo?_

_Por supuesto pero por favor sean breves él debe descansar le dimos un calmante así que probablemente no les responda._

_-Pensé que no habían logrado inyectarle el calmante- _pregunto Peter confundido _._

_Oh Señor Burke estamos en un hospital lo que nos sobran son agujas- _respondió el doctor con una sonrisa _._

_A _hora era Peter el que sonreía mientras El ponía una mueca de dolor.

_Ah! una cosa más como Nick confeso haberse lanzado contra su auto, mañana le informaremos a sus padres y ellos deberán correr con todos los gastos para con el hospital y supongo que también para alguna abolladura de su auto Señor Burke._

_-Ok deje mis datos personales en la hoja de registro le agradecería mucho que me llamara para así poder reunirme con los señores Halden de cualquier forma aquí tiene mi tarjeta._

_Por supuesto que sí Señor Burke, sin más hasta luego._

_Hasta luego – _respondieron ambos al unísono.

**Toctoctoc**

Asomando su cabeza _- Nick?- _dijo Peter, Elizabeth estaba a su lado- _Nick?_

_Shhh Está durmiendo Hon hay que dejarlo descansar_

_-Lose El, pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

_No te preocupes Peter ya oíste al doctor, Nick estará bien después de todo es solo un niño- _El dijo con un son de preocupación también.

_Eso es lo que me preocupa El, que hace un "niño" lanzándose a nuestro auto a media noche, eso del desafío no me lo creo, sus amigos hubieran estado alrededor te lo aseguro hubiéramos visto alguno y yo te garantizo que no había nadie ni una sola alma por ahí y lo que me dijo a mí primero; me dijo que no quería ayuda es más hasta me dijo que me fuera que lo dejara ahí tirado en el piso._

_Lose Peter a mí tampoco me agrada nada esta situación pero la realidad es que no lo conocemos y no tenemos ningún derecho sobre él. Ahhh _-suspirando- _Supongo que mañana hablaremos con sus padres y nos estaremos riendo de esta situación verdad? – _tratando de animar a su esposo con una forzada sonrisa.

_-JáReírnos? si lo del desafío fuera verdad y yo fuera su padre le daría una buena tunda, una memorable por estar lanzándose así a los autos.- _Peter sonaba en un tono muy amenazador pero de inmediato miraba a Nick preocupado.

_Vamos, vamos Peter que no se despierte._

**A la mañana siguiente**

Peter y El habían tratado de descansar lo más que pudieron pero a ambos les invadía el insomnio tenían muchas ideas en su cabeza pero todas esa ideas tenían una esencia… Nick el chico de ojos azules, trataron de ver una película pero tras hacer un décimo tercero zapping de 116 canales no lograron encontrar un solo programa entretenido que calmara su ansiedad.

Pero por quése sentían así? Que era ese sentimiento de preocupación extrema? Un sentimiento que no podían controlar, una sensación que les exigía saber que Nick esté al 110% bien.

Al final lograron dormir por lo menos unas 3 horas después de todo como todos los días su agenda estaba completa.

Se despidieron como todas las mañanas cada uno dirigido hacia su trabajo, después de dejar comida y agua para Satchmo Peter se fue al Bureau y mientras conducía inconscientemente dirigía su mirada hacia su teléfono esperando la llamada de los señores Halden.

A Peter no le interesaba nada arreglar cuentas de dinero con los padres del muchacho, el agente del FBI simplemente quería comprobar que el joven estaría bien con su familia en una casa, hasta rogaba que lo que le dijo el doctor sobre el desafío fuera verdad.

Su mañana estaba a punto de comenzar cuando de pronto su celular sonó.

_Agente Burke soy el doctor Miller_

_-Doctor me alegra que se comunicara temprano conmigo_

_Señor Burke me temo que son malas noticias_

_-Malas noticias?- _Peter se levantó de su asiento- _Está bien Nick? Paso mala noche?Tuvo algún contratiempo?_

_No nono agente Burke él paso una noche tranquila como le dije lo más seguro es que le habríamos dado de alta hoy pero.._

_-Pero qué?_

_Nick se escapó, señor Burke_

_-Que!? Como paso eso! creí que tenían un estricto protocolo en ese hospital!_

_Y lo tenemos pero el chico simplemente se fue_

_-Ok voy enseguida- _Peter colgó el teléfono y se pasó las manos por la cara _- Demonios tengo que hablar con Hughes_

**Toctoctoc**

_Adelante, Peter que pasa?_

_-Buenos días Hughes quería pedir permiso esta mañana tengo un asunto que tratar._

_Permiso?Ahora en este momento? Sin haber empezado el día! Se encuentra bien Elizabeth?_

_-Oh si ella está bien muy bien._

_Ok y Satchmo?_

_-Que! Satchmo? está bien, porque preguntas por él?_

_Peter ni siquiera ha comenzado el día y esto es muy raro de tu parte, sucede algo más? Es algo malo?_

Peter le conto todo a su jefe pensó que si necesitaba salir del Bureo rápidamente debiera decirle la verdad y rápido.

_Está bien Peter._

_Me estás diciendo que quieres salir por un chico que NO conoces y lo más seguro es que sea un niño mimado que jugo a ser valiente en un desafío estúpido y tontamente se escapa de un hospital porque te lo repito lo más seguro es que sea un consentido niño de papá que huye y no afronta las consecuencias?_

_-Ehh pues sí básicamente, pero solo en la primera parte concuerdo contigo en que yo NO lo conozco porque como te lo comente yo en realidad pienso que él está solo y huyendo de algo o de alguien no lo sé._

_Y tú quieres hacerte cargo de ese muchacho… Peter… no estás pensando con la cabeza._

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, sí era eso, todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenían él y Elizabeth eran directos desde su corazón, Nick había activado ese sentimiento en ellos, un sentimiento Paternal que les exigía ser responsables por ese chico, brindarle seguridad y sobre todas las cosas darle amor, verle feliz y llenar ese vacío oscuro y profundo que ellos notaron en sus ojos y en su voz.

_-Hughes es que esta situación es muy rara permíteme investigarlo_

_Investigarlo? Peter estás en la unidad de White Collar! eres un agente del FBI!no eres un trabajador social que se encarga de investigar a las familias disfuncionales!¡Limítate hacer tu trabajo Burke!_

_-Lo sé pero el muchacho escapo, escapo del hospital, Hughes, todavía está convaleciente_

• **-Silencio de 5 minutos-**

_Ok Peter puedes ir pero si no lo encuentras en esta mañana olvídate del asunto._

_Está bien, lo haré y gracias_

**En el hospital**

_-Cómo es que se escapó? Como hizo eso?_

_Al parecer engañó a todo el personal haciéndose pasar por doctor._

_-Doctor? Si apenas es un mocoso._

_Como le dije agente Burke el muchacho tiene un habilidad especial de convencimiento.- _el doctor Miller le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Ok necesito ver las cintas de seguridad y hablar con la última persona que estuvo con él._

_-Señorita que fue lo que Nicholas le dijo?_

_Yo estaba revisando sus signos vitales, calmando el dolor de sus moretones y raspones en una rutina de revisión y luego el señor Halden…_

_-Señor?_

_Es la costumbre de tratar a pacientes que pasan de los 45- _respondía la hermosa rubia y joven enfermera con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro como si fuese adolescente.

_Muy bien me decía que el "señor Halden…"- _en tono sarcástico _._

_Pues me invito a pasear a la playa, mañana, luego de mis horas en el hospital claro- _manteniendo su sonrisa tonta

Peter le arqueó una ceja, el agente le estaba preguntando por información relevante algo para saber el paradero actual del niño fugitivo, no para saber cómo ligaba el adolescente.

_Oh! no se preocupe agente por supuesto que me negué después de todo solo, solo tiene 15 años- _dijo nerviosa _- y yo ya soy una mujer de..veinti…una mujer que no sale con bebés..- _levantando la cabeza para afirmar que era superior _._

_-15 años?_

_Sí. Se lo vuelvo a repetir, le estoy diciendo lo que el señor Halden me dijo.- _ahora la joven enfermera arqueaba una ceja

_-Señorita le haré preguntas directas, dijo él donde vive?_

_No_

_-Le dijo quiénes eran o donde estaban sus padres?_

_No_

_-Hay alguien en el hospital que haya podido ver hacia donde se dirigía el "Señor Halden"_

_Pues… ahora que lo recuerdo sí Carol me dijo que había visto salir al apuesto doctor en dirección al este._

_Supuesto doctor!, ok señorita muchas gracias- _Peter se fue rápidamente sino iba arrancarle la cabeza.

_Ya sé dónde estás Nick… solo espérame un poco… no hagas nada estúpido._

...

Nick miraba lo que tenía en frente, el paisaje era hermoso, se sentó frente al mar y se sintió completo.

Ahora mirando y girando la paletita de sabor cherry que le había dado el doctor por ser un niño muuuuy valiente dejándose pinchar después de mucho pataleo trataba de entender las cosas que le habían pasado las últimas horas sin la ceguera de las emociones que tenía anoche.

_**Porque siempre tengo que ser tan impulsivo! **__- _se sentía mal por haberse lanzado al auto y haber involucrado a una pareja que para una primera impresión parecían ser unas personas muy buenas aunque para él el señor éseera muy dramático y regañón, solo había sido un pequeño choque nada grave como para llevarlo a un hospital.

Sin ninguna explicación lógica el tremendo crash! que había tenido con el auto de Peter le devolvió toda la cordura que había perdido por esas horas, y el encuentro con la pareja lo había llevado a pensar preguntas que no podía responder.

_**Porque se preocuparon tanto por mí?**_

_**Ellos sabían que era mi culpa- **_Nick estaba despierto cuando Peter y El entraron a despedirse

_**Bah ya se debieron olvidar de lo ocurrido**_

Suspirando- _**Shhhhhh **_-se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor

Se sentía muy adolorido aparte de lo magullado que tenía los brazos, las piernas y la rodilla vendada, no sabía cómo si él se lanzó de costado al auto, pero por alguna mala suerte tenía un tremendo moretón de color lila en su trasero y le dolía mucho, el doctor le había dicho que no era nada grave, solo que tal vez prefiera estar de pie unos días– _**demonios!por qué no sustraje la pomada que me puso la enfermera! me duele mucho el trasero!- **_frotándose un poco.

De pronto se giró y se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando a lo lejos- _**esta parte de la playa es área vip nadie debería estar aquí **_-y la silueta de un hombre alto se acercaba a él- _**quién es? **_- pensaba pero el contraste del sol no le dejaba ver el rostro, tirando la paletita de cherry a la arena, de pronto lo supo en su interior.

_**Es él! Vino por mí! Yo le importo! Él me quiere! No me abandonó!**_

Emocionado, feliz, rápido como una ráfaga corría hacia el hombre gritando.

_**Papá! Papá! Estoy aquí! Papá! Papá! Estoy aquí! Papá!**_

Se detuvo en seco

Usted no es…

Cayó de rodillas con sus manos plantadas en la arena empezó a gritar

_**Yo no le importó!Él me abandonó! Me dejó! Él no me quiere! Él tiene otra familia!**_

Peter estaba atónito su corazón latía fuerte y se partía en mil pedazos ante la reacción del muchacho.

Se paró se limpió las lágrimas, la nariz con la manga de su camisa- _**Ahora es a mí a quien no le importa **_– corrió rápido hacia el mar dispuesto a sumergirse y no nadar.

Fue ahí cuando Peter reaccionó, corrió tras él y logro agarrarlo de su brazo izquierdo pero Nick de inmediato se soltó del agarre estaba decidido a meterse al mar, se tropezó y se volvió a caer, cuando ya se estaba parando el agente aprovecho para darle alcance y de costado le sujeto fuerte poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se le escape.

_**¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme!**_

_¡No Nick! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No! ¡Basta!_

Otra vez una caída pero Esta vez no se cayó solo, Esta vez había alguien con él, Esta vez alguien lo abrazaba y trataba de calmarlo, Esta vez alguien lo cuidaba, Esta vez alguien no dejaría q se vuelva a caer.

_Shhhh Tranquilo Shhhhh Yo estoy aquí Nick Shhhh Yo estoy aquí Shhhhh._

########################################################################

_**Él me salvó Mozz… Él fue mi salvador**_

_Está bien te daré los papeles que necesitas ésta noche._

_Bienvenido a la vida Nick Halden._

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**_  
_


	3. Una Nueva Vida

_******N/A: Siento mucho haber tartado tanto en actualizar la navidad y la familia me atraparon jajaja prometo no tardar tanto para la proxima mil gracias por la lectura de verdad gracias! y para los comentarios y la alerta igual gracias!.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3: UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

_-Vamos Nick levántate, ven conmigo, vamos pequeño, vamos _

_**A… a… a… don… dónde? **_

_-A mi casa, claro, quieres ir ahí? Que te parece? Te garantizo que te gustara, Elizabeth ha estado muy preocupada por ti creo q no ha podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. _

_**Elizabeth? Tu… tu… es…es… esposa? **_

_-Si Nick, shhhh trata de calmarte shhhh respira un poco más profundo. _

_-Mejor? _

_**Un poco gracias… gracias….gracias… **_

_-Peter mi nombre es Peter. _

_**Gracias Peter **__- _sonriendo un poco

_-Bien y que dices quieres venir a mi casa? _

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta

_-Escucha jovencito vas a mi casa o vuelves para el hospital, que dices? _

_**Está bien voy, no quiero volver al hospital, no me gustan los hospitales. **_

_-El? Ya llegue a casa… dónde estás?...Hon?- _Peter gritaba entrando a su casa tanteando el terreno para sorprender a su esposa _- Ok Nick, Elizabeth no ha llegado todavía ven por aquí comerás algo y luego te mostrare el cuarto de visitas- __**Y si a tu esposa no le agrada que me trajeras a su casa?- **_el chico le preguntaba un poco asustado _-A ella le encantara verte, que no escuchaste lo que te dije, no ha parado de pensar en ti en toda la noche no creo q haya podido dormir si quiera 4 horas. _

_-Bueno, que te gustaría comer?- _Peter le pregunto con una sonrisa para q el chico se relajara más- _**Mmmmmm me gustan las pastas, sabes prepararlas? **__- _entusiasmado _-Ehh pasta? Ehh …..nop - _ahora sí que lo pescó en curva Peter solo sabía hacer una cosa _-Qué te parece unos sándwiches de jamón endiablado?- _rogando en su interior q le dijera q sí- _**No no todo menos eso **__- _Nick se puso verde

_-Ok haber veamos que hay aquí…o por aquí- _Peter se dio vuelta rápido para buscar algo de comer en los estantes estaba asustado no sabía preparar comida, y no encontraba algo que el chico pueda comer _- que rayos hago lo único que se hacer y al chico no le gusta, que hago, que hago.- _pensaba mientras revolvía todo lo que había en frente.

Nick estaba sentadito al frente de Peter en una silla en el mesón.

-B _ingo! Que te parecen estas deliciosas galletas con un vaso de leche que tal eh?- _Peter decía triunfante y orgulloso de haber encontrado algo para que comiera el niño se dio vuelta y… _… _

_-Nick?... Oh genial me doy vuelta un segundo y se me escapa! _

_-Nick?- _Caminando hacia la sala

_-Dónde diablos se fue? _

El chico se había salido hasta el patio decidió explorar un poco el lugar, además alguien llamó su atención y a su parecer Peter iba tardar horas en encontrar algo para comer, salió a la sala y se encontró con un perro de color crema, un labrador, se agacho para acariciarlo y el cachorro tenía una pelota amarilla en la boca deseoso de que alguien jugara con él, Nick entendió de inmediato y corrió sigilosamente hasta el patio atrayendo al perro con la pelota se puso a jugar con el can, la estaba pasando muy bien que no escucho al agente gritar su nombre. En eso llegó Elizabeth.

_Hey Hon temprano en casa? _

_-Hola El… sí… tengo algo que decirte… _

_Yo primero Peter, pudiste hablar con los padres de Nick? _

_-Sí de eso precisamente quiero hablarte _

_Y bien? – _pregunto ansiosa

_-Nick se escapó del hospital. _

_Que! Oh dios Peter no! Puede pasarle algo! Porque no lo estás buscando?! _

_-Tranquila, tranquila – _levantando ambas manos al frente- _ya lo busque ya lo encontré y ya lo traje para acá. _

_Peter! Porque no empezaste por ahí- _le dio un codazo en su brazo _- Hey! Tranquila, tranquila, El no quería asustarte- _abrazándola por la cintura- _Si claro- _un poco sentida y regresando el abrazo- _y bien donde está? _

_-Oh si, bueno… es tan gracioso… es que se volvió a escapar- _Peter agarrándole suavemente las manos para contrarrestar futuros golpes _- pero no puede estar lejos después de todo lo traje aquí _.

_**Ven acá tómala muchacho…. Eso es! Buen chico! **_

De pronto una risa particularmente fuerte les hizo salir de su pequeña pelea, ambos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron a Nick corriendo en el patio junto con Satchmo estaba feliz! se veía tan feliz! tan contento, despreocupado q parecía un niñito ahogándose en risas y Satchmo estaba tan cómodo con él ni si quiera le había dado un solo ladrido como amenaza de que un extraño había entrado a la casa. Peter y El se olvidaron de su pelea y se abrazaron mientras veían al niño jugar.

_Y bien vas a contarme q fue lo q paso?- _El le pregunto despreocupada ignoraba todo el viacrucis q había pasado su esposo. _-Claro q si amor pero todo fue… fue… un sube y baja de emociones así que mejor toma asiento. _

Peter le conto todo a Elizabeth para el final de la historia su dulce esposa tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_Y ahora Peter q va hacer de ése muchacho, es menor de edad tendría q ir a una casa hogar! – _El estaba muy asustada

_-Amor de eso justamente quería hablarte yo quería q él se quede con nosotros hasta q este más calmado y centrado fueron muchas emociones de un solo golpe le va a tomar un tiempo asimilar todo lo q le está pasando y no quiero acribillarlo con preguntas todavía es mjuy pronto. _

La cara de Elizabeth se iluminóy le regalo a su esposo una sonrisa de pura felicidad- _Peter es justo lo q estaba pensando daría todo por verlo así feliz todos los días, crees q él quiera quedarse? _

_-No lose, espero que sí, creo que mi corazón no va aguantar si vuelvo a recibir otra llamada informándome que ése chico ha vuelto a cometer otra locura. _

Por fin la pareja se permitió reírse de toda la situación ahora todo estaba en calma alfin ellos estaban tranquilos y estaban seguros q ésta noche iban a dormir tranquilos porque el causante de su insomnioya estaba seguro ya estaba con ellos, como era una costumbre la pareja estaba disfrutando a gusto de su mutua compañía pero fueron interrumpidos por un activo adolescente, al parecer tendrían q acostumbrarse a esas imprevistas interrupciones.

_**Ya encontraste algo q comer Peter- **_Nick entro corriendo a la salacon Satchmo persiguiéndole _**- oh no sabía q ya llegó El…digo tu esposa.- **_despacito se detuvo hasta estar quietecito frente a ellos.

_Hola cielo no te preocupes puedes llamarme El a mí no me molesta… así q Peter te estaba preparando la comida- _Elizabeth le preguntó divertida al imaginarse a su esposo tratando de cocinar- _**Sí pero sin éxito **__- _de inmediato Nick se sintió cómodo y el agente le miro sorprendido vaya q el chico era insolente.

_Eso no es cierto te encontré galletas y un vaso de leche no te las pude dar por q desapareciste de mí cuidado, claro q si no las quieres yo me las comeré con gusto- _Peter estaba a punto de comerse una galleta _- __**Las quiero! Tengo mucha hambre- **_Nick le miro suplicando, entonces intervino El- _Está bien cielo comételas y luego ve a descansar un poco, si tienes más hambre igual preparare una deliciosa cena. _

_**Creo q no quiero molestar con la cena tal vez debiera irme ya- **_la pareja se miró y Peter sabia q tenia q hablar con el muchacho. _-OK amigo vamos arriba – _Peter se lo llevaba agarrándole por el hombro- _**Pero… pero… yo- **_Ningún pero, arriba además hay un par de cosas de las q quiero hablar contigo.

_**Un par de cosas- **_Nick se puso tenso- _**no quiero hablar de nada **_– pensando en cómo se podría escapar de esta situación el chico no emitía ningún sonido parecía q se había vuelto mudo.

Ya en la habitación de visitas Peter estaba recostando a Nick lo cubrió con una manta y de pronto comenzó la charla inevitable.

_-Nick? – _Peter se sentó al lado del adolescente en un espacio que había en la cama

No había ninguna respuesta, una vez más

Nick?

Nada, solo un silencio muy incómodo

Nick!

Ese tono particularmente alto devolvió a la realidad al adolescente, el bien experimentado agente tenía razón el chico recién estaba asimilando todas las cosas q le habían pasado éstas últimas horas y ahora ahí recostado en esa cama se dio cuenta de la mentira q le había dicho a la pareja sobre su identidad él no considero el giro repentino q dio su vida jamás imaginó q a unos perfectos extraños les preocupara tanto un loco adolescente depresivo.

_**Si? **__- _se puso de costado para mirar al agente _-No vuelvas hacer las cosas que hiciste en este par de días- _mirándole fijo y esperando q el chico no rompiera en llanto como lo hizo en la playa- _**Lo del auto… solo fue un desafío que mis amigos me hicieron **__– _encogiéndose de hombros _-Asi? – _achicando sus ojos

_**Sí Peter ya te lo dije **__– _de lo más fresco y luciendo una despreocupada sonrisa _- __**ahora vete El dijo que debía descansar **__- _volviéndose a recostar _-Nick sabes perfectamenteque yo sé que eso es una mentira, así q basta! te aconsejo q dejes de mentir- __**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **__– _el adolescente le dio la espalda al agente y fingió estar durmiendo haciendo como que roncaba solo para q Peter le dejara en paz.

Peter entendió muy bien el intento de distracción del mentirosito pero no le hizo ninguna gracia, el lanzarse contra su auto podía haberle hecho daño seriamente sin mencionar la escapada del hospital y claro sin mencionar la escena dramática y depresiva q estallo en la playa, pese a todas las cosas malas q le había tocado vivir al chico Peter iba demostrarle q no estaba bien actuar así.

Rápido acomodo bien al chico, coloco su mano alrededor de su cintura y rápido _Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!Plas! Plas! Plas!- _en su ya adolorido trasero _- __**Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! **__- _irguiendo la mitad de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos.

_-Basta ya jovencito no es gracioso! _

_**¿Por qué hiciste eso? **__– _poniéndose de pie y sobándose su colita, Peter también se puso de pie y Nick retrocedió unos pasos el agente tenía cara de enojo letal y era un poco más alto que él.

Dándose cuenta de la reacción del adolescente relajo su rostro y coloco una mano en su hombro le miro fijo y suspirando le dijo- _Estoy hablando en serio Nick no estoy jugando. No vuelvas hacer eso- _Agachando su cabeza y sintiéndose miserable el chico le dijo _- __**Yo…no…yo- **_bajando la mirada perdido en sus pensamientos, Peter lo abrazó feliz de que el chico le devolviera el abrazo pero no levantaba su cabeza.

Suspirando Peter le hablo con su corazón abierto, como pocas veces el agente podía hablar _-Yo entiendo Nick, estás pasando por algo difícil, te es imposible encontrarun alivio para todo lo que tu corazón está sufriendo, te sientes atrapado en una calle de una sola dirección con pensamientos oscuros en tu cabeza y sientes que es injusto todo lo q pasa a tu alrededorque no vas a poder enfrentarlos días que se vienen- _levanto la mirada del piso le miro fijo a los ojos como es que está persona podía entenderle tan bien no le conocía y había descrito todo lo que él sentía, le escucho atento- _en esos momentos donde te sientas solo, permítete confiar en mí. _

_**Yo lo siento mucho de verdad gracias por estar ahí conmigo, yo no quería hacer eso en verdad lo siento mucho- **_Nick le estaba diciendo la verdad _-No existe razón válida para hacer lo que hiciste jamás, jamás, JAMÁS lo hagas otra vez- __**No lo volveré hacer- **_Esto era algo nuevo para Nick de verdad se iba a dar el lujo de confiar en alguien?- _**de de verdad puedo confiar en ti? **__-Por supuesto que sí…nunca lo olvides yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre q me necesites… si tu saltas yo detendré tu caída.- _esa últimas palabras terminaron de convencer al adolescente Peter se lo había ganado.

_Hay algo más pequeño… quiero q te quedes aquí con nosotros hasta q te sientas mejor _

_**Con ustedes? Yo… yo…Yo no quiero molestar, de verdad Peter yo tengo donde vivir además siempre me las he arreglado bien solo. **_

No era mentira él podía arreglárselas bien pero su estilo de vida lo consumía por dentro y las consecuencias de sus actos pronto le podrían traer serios problemas con la justicia.

_Es precisamente por eso q quiero q te quedes aquí, eres muy joven para vivir solo- _de inmediato no le gusto oír eso- _**Puede q me vea muy joven pero no soy un niño- **_le dijo con el ceño muy fruncido de acuerdo había cometido una estupidez pero no le podía rebajar al nivel de un crio _- Y me quieres explicar xq le dijiste a la enfermera q tienes 15 años- _Peter ya estaba entrando a un terreno nada sólido _. _

_**Yo… tengo 17 años **__- _Shhhh _- Está bien te creo, pero no me gusta nada q digas tantas mentiras y eso se termina, desde ahora solo la verdad ya sabes q puedes confiar en mí y cuando lo necesites también puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras y por supuesto también con Elizabeth. _

_**Lo prometes?- **_el chico quería con todo su ser q todo lo q le había dicho sea verdad y necesitaba otra confirmación verbal- _claro q te lo prometo juramento de Boy Scout _- Peter puso la palma de su mano derecha en su corazón - **Peter los boy scout son unos ñoños no son de fiar- **Peter solo se rio por ese comentario y mirándole a los ojos le dijo- _está bien está bien te doy mi palabra _- Ahora si q Nick estaba contento una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro- _Ahora tú me haces la promesa de estar tranquilo sin hacer travesuras?- _despreocupado le dijo - _**Si te lo prometo. **_

Separándose del abrazo y de una promesa que iba más lejos de las palabras mencionadas por fin Peter pondría al chico a descansar.

_**Yo también quiero hablarte de algo **_- el hombre mayor se preparó mentalmente para lo q iba escuchar no quería decepcionar al muchacho- _**No vuelvas a golpearme no me gusta **__- _le dijo muy serio- _estoy seguro q no te gusta pero a mí no me gusta q mientas… no lo hagas otra vez y no voy a nalguearte _- el chico abrió grande sus ojos no le gusto la palabra y lo reflejo en su rostro- **Peteeeeeer- **_Nada Nick nada… no hagas travesuras y no voy a darte nalgadas. _

_**Ya no quiero quedarme **_- le dijo cruzando sus brazos- _Pues ya no tienes opción… si acaso se te ocurre escaparte _– el agente parecía leerle la mente- _sabes q voy a encontrarte y peor no te va a gustar la verdadera paliza la q te voy a dar ya te lo dije no hagas travesuras y no voy a castigarte _- Nick estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la quijada quería llegar al piso- _A dormir pequeño- Peter dirigía al niño hacia la cama otra vez- __**No tengo sueño- **_bostezando y frotándose el ojo derecho _-A la cama Nick- _dándole una palmadita de impulso- _niños nunca saben cuándo tienen q dormir- _pensó Peter

Bajando las escaleras Peter no se dio cuenta lo contento q estaba entro a la cocina tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas El curiosamente también estaba tarareando la misma canción los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

_Ya acostaste al niño? _

_-Sip _

_Hablaste con él? _

_-Sip, le dije q no vuelva hacer lo q hizo- _Peter sacaba una tirita de pasta y se la comía, El le daba una palmada en su mano

_- heyyyyy _

_Es para la cena Peter aguántate un rato no tardo. _

Una vez que la cena estaba lista la pareja subió a supervisar a su querido huésped.

_-No creo q sea buena idea despertarlo _

_Pero no ha comido nada en todo el día _

_-Si pero si lo despertamos tal vez se quede dormido en su plato, mañana lo recompensara con el desayuno _

_Shhh está bien comamos y luego vámonos a dormir _

...

Un resplandor en el rostro hizo q el adolescente abriera sus ojos cuantas cosas le habían pasado en un par de días, ahora su conciencia nuevamente le reclamaba por las mentiras q les había dicho a la pareja, cómo saldría de esto, él jamás se imaginó q las cosas darían este giro inesperado cómo llego aceptar a parar ahí? de acuerdo sería la primera vez en muuuuuuuuucho tiempo q tendría q decir la verdad pero q tan malo podría resultar? después de todo Peter le había dicho q confiara q hablara con él no sería tan malo si le contaba la verdad preparándose para su discurso bajo al comedor donde ya se encontraban Peter y El.

_Buenos días Hon, te levantaste más temprano q de costumbre- _El saludaba a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado _-Hola amor, si con lo de ayer deje mucho trabajo pendiente y no quiero q Hughes me corte la cabeza cuando llegue- _como varias mañanas El ayudaba a Peter a revisar algunos casos q pudiera resolver el agente- _Algo interesante?- _sirviendo el acostumbrado café matutino de ambos _- Pues el mismo caso q no he podido resolver este último tiempo. _

_**Hola… buenos días **__- _Nick bajo de las escaleras un poco soñoliento pero tenía mucha hambre y quería comenzar el día _- Buenos días cielo- _El se levantó y le beso en la mejilla _- Como dormiste amiguito?- _Peter seguía hojeando las hojas _- __**Muy bien, solo que muero de hambre, oh cereales q bien yo quiero- **_rápido el chico levanto la caja de cereales y busco el tradicional juguete sorpresa- _Primero come tu desayuno y luego juegas con eso- _El le quito el juguete y lo alejo de sus manos para q no pierda la concentración de la comida.

_**Qué haces Peter? **__- _el chico se sentó en el asiento de al lado del agente metiendo a su boca una cuchara grande de cereal- _Solo reviso mi trabajo pequeño- _Nick vio algo interesante- _**Esos son bonos?- **_pregunto con mucha curiosidad- _Sip, quieres verlos- _Peter tomaba su café sin percatarse de las reacciones q estaba teniendo el muchacho- _**Claro, por q los estas revisando? **__- _pregunto un poco ansioso- _Sencillo trabajo para el FBI. _

Nick se puso pálido, como si tuviera un dejavu giro su cabeza hacia el estante más cercano y pudo ver con asombro q había una placa que condecoraba al Agente Especial del FBI Peter Burke jefe de la unidad de White Collar.

_Que pasa cielo parece que has visto un fantasma?- _El entro con el resto del desayuno y lo colocaba en la mesa _- __**No nada me voy arriba creo q no tengo apetito **__- _corriendo subió las escaleras

Peter y El se miraron extrañados por la reacción de su reciente huésped, no entendían que era lo q le había shokeado al adolescente al parecer ese niño era toda una caja de sorpresas por descubrir y ellos irían sacando cada una de esas sorpresas con más asombro q la q les había mostrado "Nick".

En la habitación de huéspedes el chico caminaba apesarado y pensaba- _**demonios! q %$&$#$( "#$ suerte q tengo él justo él ahora estoy muerto es todo no tengo salida voy a ir preso! **_– se detuvo de golpe- _**un momento ellos no saben nada sobre mí ni lo sabrán porque yo les dije q soy Nick Halden- **_auto felicitándose por el privilegiad cerebro q tenía pensó- _**tengo q ver ese expediente **_- calmado bajó nuevamente al comedor.

_-Quieres explicarnos q fue todo eso?- _Peter estaba ansioso de escuchar una explicación- _**Nada solo… sólo quería subir a lavarme las manos- **_costumbre del muchacho responder con la primera mejor excusa q se le venía a la mente - _Dijiste q ya no tenías apetito y eso no es verdad porque anoche no cenaste _- Ahora Peter fruncía el ceño- _**Q? no yodije q tenia q ir rapidito. **_

_Nick! deja de mentir! sé muy bien lo q escuche!- _Ahora el agente si q estaba enojado no le gustaban las mentiras y eso el chico ya lo sabía- **No estoy mintiendo! **- confianza o no en el hombre el adolescente no era un tonto y no le iba a decir la verdad ahora ya no tenía opciones no podía decir la verdad se estaba jugando su cuello- _**El tu si me crees?- **_táctica de manipulación nunca falla sumado a esa pregunta dos ojitos azules y esperanzados por una afirmación.

El escenario era muy difícil para Elizabeth se sentía entre la espada y la pared por un lado el amor de su vida su esposo mirándole con una cara para q le diera la razón y lo apoye y por otro el niño q se robó su corazón mirándole con una carita q le exigía q le creyera o q al menos le diera una única oportunidad del beneficio de la duda.

_Bueno chicos no vamos a comenzar así la mañana, Nick acábate tu desayuno y Peter prepárate ya para el trabajo q se te hace tarde. _

La sonrisa descarada en la cara del adolescente no tenía precio Peter se quedó un momento sorprendido pero después lo pensó bien y aunque el chico hubiera mentido Elizabeth tenía razón no había motivos para empezar una mañana con gritos, amenazas o con castigos por esta vez le dejaría pasar eso al muchacho.

Peter se fue a dar una ducha rápida para luego cambiarse mientras El estaba en la cocina- _**el momento perfecto **_- se acercó a los papeles y comenzó a leer _– __**genial los del FBI no saben nada de mí **__- _se tomó 15 minutos para leer todo el expediente ahora más relajado sabía q su nueva vida era la elección correcta no podía decirles la verdad- _**genial **__- _el encantador muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el papelito adhesivo q estaba sobre el expediente _– __**James Bonos. **_

_Que haces Nick?- _El entro de nuevo al comedor y se sorprendió de ver al muchacho husmeando entre las cosas de Peter luciendo una sonrisa descarada _- __**q…yo…nada- **_ocultando el expediente detrás de su espalda _- q estás escondiendo? – _ahora El sí q estaba confundida ella misma había escuchado decir a su esposo q el chico podía ver los papeles…entonces por q el chico tendría q esconderlos? _- __**Nada **__- _Elizabeth se acercó hacia Nick y le dio vuelta rápido para ver q se traía en manos, le quito los papeles y….

_Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Ayyyyyyyy El! **_

_Basta no quiero quejas, no te equivoques Nick yo tengo mucha paciencia pero no voy a dejar q me tomes por tonta _

_**Yo no creo q seas tonta- **_el chico le miraba sorprendido más por lo q le acababa de decir

_Asi? Y me puedes explicar cómo es q estos papeles son "nada" porque estabas escondiéndolos _

_**Por na… **_

_Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Auuuuuuuuu me duele **_

_Otra vez por nada! _

_**Yo solo tenía curiosidad de ver esos papeles snif **_

_Y por q no simplemente lo dijiste _

_**Yo lo siento mucho **_

_Está bien cariño no vuelvas a mentir, tranquilo ya pasó _

Peter bajaba las escaleras y se encontró con una escena muy curiosa Elizabeth abrazando al chico mientras el niño se sobaba el trasero, sin q se le saliera la voz le dijo a su esposa el obviamente evento ocurrido- _le pegaste? _Elizabeth del mismo modo le dijo _- te cuento después. _

_Te sientes mejor cielo? _

_**Si, gracias El **_

_Quieres ir a jugar con Satchmo afuera _

_**Si **_

_Muy bien ve _

_-Pensaba enviarte a un par de agentes para q te ayuden con el muchacho pero creo q estaba muy equivocado puedes arreglártelas sola El- _Peter le dijo sobrado de humor a su esposa y Elizabeth no le dijo nada ella estaba más sorprendida de la manera en q reaccionó con el chico si ella era precisamente la q no quería empezar la mañana con gritos, amenazas o castigos.

En el jardín el adolescente estaba contento… de acuerdo adolorido también sí, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero sus nuevos amigos eran más perspicaces q la mayoría de las personas tendría q engañarlos mejor eso casi se lo tomo como un desafío pero ahora su suerte estaba cambiando ahora por fin podría destruir toda la evidencia de su pasado, todo lo q había hecho él, lo lograría, haría desaparecer ese expediente y todo lo relacionado a sus delitos pero no podía hacerlo solo, sintiendo una punzada en su interior reconoció q debía contactar a su mejor amigo tendría que comunicarse con Mozzie.

_########### _

_Salud!- _dos copas chocaron en un ambiente de celebración

_Por tu nueva vida amigo… no crees q es demasiado jugar a dos puntas _

_**Mozz estamos hablando de mí no de un principiante **_

_Si y estamos hablando del trajeado chupasangre _

_**No se dará cuenta ya te lo dije leí el expediente no tienen ninguna idea del perfil del falsificador **_

_Estas completamente seguro de esto… digo no vas a extrañar, estafar y correr… es adictivo _

_**Estoy seguro **_

_Bien estamos preparados… salud por nuestro última y mejor estafa! _

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. El fin justifica los medios (parte 1)

_**CAPITULO 4: EL PLAN "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS" (parte 1)**_

_-Porque lo hiciste?_

…

_-Estamos aquí ya más de 2 horas_

…_.._

_-No vas a hablar?!_

…_.._

_-Bien! Ahora mi mano va a hablar!_

_..._

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuauuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Ayyyyyyyyyyyy ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyayyyyyyyyyya yyy**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Ayyyyyyyy auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ya nooooooo**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Noooono auuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuauuuuuuuu**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! __PLAF!_

_**Ouuuuu uuuuuuuuu ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ayyyyyyy**_

Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes del hogar Burke, Elizabeth estaba sentada en la planta baja escuchando esos dolorosos lamentos, tenía en sus manos una mitad de hoja de papel que le estaba haciendo tiritas por los nervios agarraba el papelito y lo partía y a la mitad y a la mitad y así varias veces. Sintió su mano derecha mojada y se dio cuenta que no solo ella estaba sufriendo por lo que escuchaba Satchmo también.

_Que buena idea Satch vamos a pasear y de paso intentamos entender porque ese niño hace lo que hace, porque lo hace?_

**-En la mañana-**

_Jefe hoy está de buen humor_

_-Si Diana estoy feliz dame los nuevos casos para que los firme_

_Son casos de fraude hipotecario nada comparado al caso que todavía no podemos resolver._

_-Sí ya lo resolveremos… Diana dile a Jones que necesito ver el informe completo sobre el caso que estamos resolviendo para Sterling Bosch debo comunicarme con Sara._

_Ya lo tengo me lo entregó cuando venía para acá_

_-Ok gracias Diana lo estaré revisando_

Rriing… Rriing… Rriing… Rriing… Rriing

_-Aló…. __Doctor Miller!... ya iba a comunicarme con el director del hospital…encontré al chico….jajajaja…. No no se preocupe ya me encargue de hablar con él… si…si …NO, lamentablemente por ahora ese tema es muy delicado para Nick… si … si ….ya habrá tiempo para eso…. ah! doctor le quería preguntar si tengo que llevarlo otra vez a una revisión….después de su escapadita… quiero estar seguro de q este bien…. si…lo sé… está bien entonces estaré atento por si le da fiebre y lo llevo de inmediato para el hospital gracias por preocuparse tanto, hasta luego._

Rriing… Rriing… Rriing… Rriing…. Rriing

_-El! __pasó algo! se volvió a escapar!_

_Amor tranquilo creo que ya tienes paranoia…no nada de lo que tu cabeza este maquinando solo te llamaba para que nos veamos para almorzar._

_-Lo siento vida la costumbre de estos últimos días._

_Peter exageras como siempre…si quieres te lo paso para que escuches su voz._

Elizabeth le alargo el teléfono- _**Hola Peter me extrañas? **_- volviendo a tomar el mando - _lo escuchaste?... estamos bien de hecho, estamos muy entretenidos, este niño es una joya…. no tienes idea de lo mucho que sabe del arte…..con lo mucho q me apasiona a mí…ok… nos vemos más tarde?…. si en el lugar de siempre…. adiós Hon…. _- volviendo alargar el teléfono – _**Adiós Peter tómate un buen café para la paranoia jajaja **_.

En la sala del hogar Burke había un ambiente muy tranquilo habían libros de El sobre la mesa del té, libros que ella no veía hace tiempo porque estaba ocupada con su nuevo negocio como organizadora de eventos sociales, tenía mucho trabajo pero estaba contenta con su nuevo proyecto.

Después de que Peter se fue hacia su trabajo El se quedó con el brillante y entretenido adolescente que tenía como huésped que luego de mucho pensarlo en su interior y con mucho nerviosismo le pregunto al niño si quería ir a recoger sus cosas del lugar donde vivía con la esperanza de que se desahogara con ella por todo lo que había pasado pero como Peter ya le había dicho era muy pronto para hacerle preguntas y peor para q él les hablara de su vida, de sus problemas, de todo lo que esa personita especial era un mundo de sorpresas.

_**Yo no quiero volver ahí El pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para ustedes**_

_No eres una carga cielo- _le agarro la mano y le miro fijo a los ojos _- solo te preguntaba por si no extrañas algo que tenías- _levantando su barbilla le dijo _- si no quieres volver te prometo que yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de obligarte a ir – _el adolescente le miro con una tímida sonrisa _- ésa sonrisa quiero verla siempre._

_Bueno cielo el resto del tiempo es nuestro, vámonos al centro comercial- _El se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras

_**Que quieres comprar El? **__- _restándole importancia seguía hipnotizado viendo los libros de arte

_Ropa claro, no pensarás estar con esa ropa de hospital todo el tiempo o con la ropa de Peter- _le dijo muy divertida y se sonrió más al ver la rápida negación del muchacho ante sus sugerencias de vestuario.

_Vamos que para el almuerzo nos encontraremos con mi paranoico marido, voy a escoger algo q puedas usar de él y vayamos de compras._

El adolescente se sorprendía más y más con las acciones desinteresadas que le entregaban sus nuevos amigos, él tenía dinero y no una cantidad poca él tenía millones de dólarespara gastar en lo que se le diera la gana, todo oculto por su amigo Mozzie claro quien después de escuchar información de sus mejores contactos habían quedado en no gastar nada de su tesoro por que el FBI les estaba acosando con investigaciones que dentro de muy poco iban a dar resultados para tener el rostro del talentoso y escurridizo falsificador de bonos que en más de una ocasión se le había escapado al agente a cargo Peter Burke.

Por misterios de la vida ninguno de los dos se habían podido ver a la cara era como un juego a ciegas del policía y al ladrón sin embargo valía la pena tanto riesgo? es decir el prácticamente estaba durmiendo con su enemigo! pues para un niño que siempre quiso tener, pertenecer a una familia, sentirse querido que alguien se preocupara y cuidara de él siendo que la corta experiencia de vida que tenía solo le dio rebotes de sus padres biológicos valía TODA la pena del mundo de SU mundo ése mundo que él quería cambiar.

La invitación de El al centro era perfecto para su plan!y luego el encuentro con Peter era casi irreal sí suerte estaba cambiando y para bien.

_**El ya estoy grande para que me acompañes a escoger ropa, no prefieres ir al salón o hacerte manicure o…**_

_O no perdemos más tiempo es inútil cielo lo siento pero voy a estar a tu lado, vamos que no tengo mal gusto – _El se hizo la ofendida

_**Está bien **__- _resignado _- __**bueno tengo q desaparecer por unos segunditos para encontrarme con Mozz tengo que distraer a Elizabeth **_- pensaba en sus adentros.

_**Creo que con esto salvo mi identidad **__- _el chico con una sonrisa amplia tenía en sus manos pantalones vaqueros y unas polos simples

_Eso se ve muy bien- _Elizabeth estaba feliz de que el niño no haya escogido vestirse como el perfil de un rapero o de un típico adolescente desaliñado pero igual necesitaba ayudita con lo básico _- aun te falta alguna chaqueta, zapatos, pijama, medias, calzoncillos…_

_**Eeeeeeeeeel **__– gimoteando y mirando preocupado alrededor en tono bajito- __**no tan fuerte, ya se q me falta todo eso **__- _El se rio viendo al jovencito avergonzado _- está bien está bien lo siento lo siento, la falta de tratar con adolescentes- _pensó.

_**Listo! Como nuevo **__- _salió del vestidor

Elizabeth estaba alegre pero en un segundo cambio su rostro _- Mira nada más estos feos moretones y raspones que tienes en los brazos_

_**Se me perderán pronto, no te preocupes **__- _alzando los hombros _- __**El podemos beber algo?**_

Mirándole agudo le dijo _- que quieres tomar?_

_**Helado**_

_Oh está bien pero el helado está a la vuelta cariño_

_**Ohhhh mi pierna me duele **__- _el astuto jovenzuelo comenzó su actuación

_Que pasa cielo? Te duele mucho tu herida?- _notablemente en toda su expresión Elizabeth se había tragado el cuento

_**Si la herida de la rodilla me duele muuuucho seguro me afloje el vendaje al ponerme el pantalón **__- _la carita de dolor del muchacho era digno de un oscar

_Debí ayudarte en el vestidor Nick, vámonos para el hospital_

_**Queeeeeee? Noooo! **__- _la actuación fue exageradamente buena no tenía que llegar a tanto

_Nicholás no está discusión vamos te ayudare a caminar_

_**No! pero pero y Peter se va a preocupar si no nos encontramos con él**_

_Te duele o no la herida?_

_**Siii pero no como para volver al hospital **__– totalmente en pánico_

_Shhhhh – _suspirando indecisa _- bien siéntate aquí y espérame mientras yo voy por tu helado_

_**Si El te espero **__- _fiuuuuuuuuu difícil pero logro quedarse solo

Elizabeth se alejó con las bolsas de las compras y se encaminóa comprar los helados que gustosa le daría al chico, casi llegando al lugar se dio cuenta que no le había preguntadoal muchacho que sabor prefería, se dio media vuelta por que la carita de dolor que le había mostrado Nick fue un puñal para su corazón y quería consentirlo en lo más mínimo.

De pronto para la mala suerte de Elizabeth sonó la alarma contraincendios y todo el mundo se volvió loco caminando a prisa por la salida y ella quería encontrarse con el muchachito pero cuando llego al lugar no había nadie, el niño había desaparecido el mundo de El se desmoronó y en medio de tanto alboroto y desastre era peligroso que él estuviera ahí solo e indefenso, es lo único que estaba en su mente.

Los guardias de seguridad trataban de calmar a la multitud trataban de poner orden dirigiendo a las personas a la salida pero un centro comercial jamás está vacío así que el panorama era realmente caótico.

Rriing… Rriing… Rriing… Rriing…. Rriing

_-Hola hon… __QUE!... por favor amor cálmate… tranquila vida…. estoy yendo para allá...- _Peter rápido se puso el saco y dijo _- como quisiera que mi paranoia se equivocara!._

Luego de cuatro horas y media para que uno: las personas salieran, dos: llegaran los bomberos, tres: se dieran cuenta de que era una falsa alarma y cuatro: todavía no encontraban a un niño con raspones en los brazos y de ojos azules!.

_Peter!- _Elizabeth corrió para encontrarse con su esposo

_-El!- _El agente se apresuró para abrazar a su esposa

_Peter yo …yo lo perdí … lo siento tanto… lo perdí…. no debí dejarlo solo …. Había tanta gente- _Elizabeth estaba destruida en llanto

_-Tranquila El lo encontraremos, no es tu culpa, amor lo encontraremos_

**-Luego de 1 hora y media-**

_-Nick! _- Elizabeth saltó para abrazar y llenar de besos en la mejilla al chico

_El no puedo respirar _- El adolescente estaba siendo asfixiado de cariño por la inocente de El

Peter los miraba con una sonrisa aliviado de que todo el infierno de preocupación por el que habían pasado ya había terminado o eso pensaba él

_Bien agente Burke gracias por la ayuda tal vez no hubiésemos encontrado a este jovencito- _el bombero le revolvió el pelo al jovencito

_-No hay un lugar en el que no encuentre a este niño- _Peter le volvió a revolver el pelo y el bombero se fue con su unidad

_Me quieres decir dónde estabas muchachito?- _ahora El estaba reclamándole

_**Me asusté mucho y solo corrí para esconderme en un lugar seguro **__- _poniendo nuevamente la carita que lograba todos sus caprichos, deseos… todo lo que él quería _- já difícilmente a eso se le puede llamar un lugar seguro – _Peter se metió en la conversación.

_Dónde estabas?- _dijo la esposa del agente dirigiendo una mirada puntiaguda hacia el chico

_**Ehh bueno con toda la estampida de gente se me ocurrió inocentemente quiero decir sin saber muy bien a donde me dirig…**_

_-Estaba metido en el bar de aquí a 3 cuadras, sí se alejó del "peligro" del fuego que no había pero fue arriesgarse al ir a un bar para adultos y aunque el jura y jura que no pidió nada habían dos copas de vino en el mesón en el lugar que él estaba sentado.- _Peter se volvió a meter en la conversación.

_Nicholas Halden! Tienes alguna idea de cómo me puse aquí sola cuando no te encontré, para que te vayas a vaguear a un bar y me dejaste aquí!- _El estaba furiosa el niño indefenso perdido en la multitud se había esfumado ahora había un niño demasiado listo y desconsiderado en su frente.

_**El yo lo siento mucho pero no sabía que hacer, en verdad lo lamento mucho- **_parecía q tenía un rostro diferente para cada gesto ahora el de culpabilidad también era digno de un oscar

_Shhhh Está bien cielo lo importante es que ya estás aquí no vuelvas a desparecer así – _le dio un tironcito q ni se sentía a la oreja del chico

_**Si El **__- _mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

_-Bien con todo resuelto se me abrió el apetito vamos a comer algo- _dijo Peter

"_**El fin justifica los medios" **_es lo que se repetía "Nick" sus mentiras, hacia las personas que cada vez les iba queriendo más, aumentaban y aumentaban pero si lograba lo que él quería, él sería la persona perfecta para la pareja que lo había acogido con su singular amor, la primera fase de su plan ya estaba hecho se había encontrado con su amigo Mozzie y él le había dado todos los datos q tenía q ingresar al sistema del FBI ahora venía la parte difícil….. ir al trabajo de Peter.

Los tres se dirigieron al restaurant favorito de la pareja a Elizabeth se le había perdido el apetito así que solo ordeno ensalada caso contrario de Peter y el chico que pidieron todo el menú especial para cuando acabaron comenzó la segunda parte del plan del chico.

_-Bien tengo que ir a rendir cuentas con Hughes_

_**Peter yo puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo?**_

_-Ahora? No tuviste demasiadas emociones ya Nick- _le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

_**Por favor por favor por favor **__- _le dijo rogando como si fuera un niño que ruega un dulce.

_Cielo ya tuviste mucho por un día deja que Peter arregle un mejor tour para otro día que le acompañes._

_**Pero yo quiero ir hoy! **__- _ni si quiera el adolescente se dio cuenta q había empezado hacer un berrinchito como un niñito de 3 años!no se dio cuenta.

Peter y El se miraron el chico siempre es una caja de sorpresas pero esta actitud le divertía al agente significaba 2 cosas para él una: que ya se sentía tan cómodo con ellos que se daba el lujo de mostrarse tal cual es un _mocoso! _segundo: esos berrinchitos se curaban con tres saludables palmadas en el trasero! esa parte no le divertía pero él no era una persona que dejara pasar esas actitudes.

_He dicho que no Nick y ya deja la pataleta q estamos en un lugar público y.._

_**Y que! Yo quiero ir! Porque no me quieres llevar! Yo quiero ir!**_

_Y que estoy a punto de darte de nalgadas así q cálmate que mañana no es el juicio final y te puedo llevar otro día_

El observo toda la escenita callada después de esa frase el niñito no dijo nada solo se cruzó de brazos y Peter tampoco dijo nada solo se dedicó a pagar la cuenta y luego se dirigió a ella como si nada hubiera pasado prácticamente estaba ignorando al niñito en su mundo de berrinche que caminaba detrás de ellos todavía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el piso con el ceño fruncido.

La escena era tan cómica para las personas que estaban en el restaurant que cuando una señora de avanzada edad se les cruzo por el camino no pudo evitar decirle a Peter _con los chicos siempre hay que ser firme _y le guiño el ojo derecho, por supuesto el agente sabía de lo que hablaba la señora pero para el bello niñito de ojos azules no le vino bien el comentario _**acaso esta señora tiene idea de lo q me estoy jugando con no ir al trabajo de Peter no tiene idea de lo que significa que yo no esté ahí hoy! **_Así que cuando la señora iba a pellizcarle la mejilla, como sieeeempre lo hacían las abuelitas al ver mejillas blancas de los niños, el enojado adolescente apareció y le aparto bruscamente la mano de la viejita y le dijo groseramente _**NO ME TOQUE.**_

Elizabeth abrió grandes los ojos no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y oír pero de inmediato los cerró al ver y escuchar lo que ahora ocurría

_Te vas PLAF! __**Auuu **__A disculpar PLAF! __**Auuu **__Ahora PLAF! __**Auuu **__Por tu grosería PLAF! __**Auuu **__Ahora Nick! PLAF! __**Auuu**_

Ahora sí que parecía un niñito; sobándose la colita y rojo de la vergüenza porque Peter le había nalgueado en un lugar público

_Que estás PLAF! __**Auuu **__Esperando! PLAF! __**Auuu**_

_**Lo siento mucho señora snif por haber sido tan grosero snif **__– _sin dejar de sobarse y mirando al piso

_Acepto tu disculpa pequeño_

_**Pequeño? soy más alto que usted señora y.. y por su culpa me han pegado! **__– _sabiamente eso quedo en los pensamientos del adolescente

_**Gracias **__– _eso si salió de su boquita para su propio beneficio

_Toma un caramelo pequeño- _y de su bolso sacó golosinas haciendo sentir más enojado al adolescente

La viejita siguió su camino y el chico con raspones y moretones, ahora sumado a eso, tenía rosado el traserito

_-Segura que no quieres que les vaya a dejar _- Peter le decía mimoso a Elizabeth

_Peter si nos acompañas ya será hora de dejar la oficina y Hughes debe querer verte_

_-Si tienes razón… bueno ya me voy adiós Hon_

_Adiós amor_

_Te prometo que te llevare pronto a mi trabajo _- el agente alzo la barbilla del chico que seguía mirando el piso

_**Pero yo quiero ir hoy **_- lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de su amiguito

_Nick estás llevando tu pataleta muy lejos _- Peter le regaño suave, porq ese pedido exigente e inesperado para ir a su trabajo? acaso el chico tenía una excesiva curiosidad q él debería saciarla? Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Tal vez si trataba de usar un poco de psicología con el muchacho tal vez él dejaba su terquedad.

_-Si te llevo ahora no vas a poder ver nada interesante tendría q dejarte a cargo de algún agente para q te cuide, estarías encerrado en una oficina hasta que yo acabe de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, te aburrirías quietito en un solo lugar, es eso lo que quieres?- _Peter se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta

_**Sí si quiero **_– y una sonrisa esperanzada cubrió el rostro del adolescente recientemente castigado

Bien Peter jamás había sido bueno con lo de la psicología eso más se daba para El pero ahora sí que estaba comprobado al 100% el agente era pésimo para la psicología inversa.

Elizabeth le miró divertidísima suprimiendo las carcajadas que querían explotar de su boca, esta batalla parecía haber tenido 2 rounds una gano Peter pero el nockout se la dio Nick.

_Shhhh _– el agente solo suspiro largo muy largo poniendo sus manos en las caderas y miro a su esposa en busca de ayuda, entonces El intervino.

_Bueno hon nos vemos más tarde y tu jovencito ponte esta chaqueta y pórtate bien- _señalándole con el dedo índice.

Los ojos de Peter casi se le salen, Elizabeth! Elizabeth! le había dado carta blanca para ir!.

_**Si El lo juro me portare 100% bien! **__– _y empezó a jalarle el brazo a Peter sin si quiera saber a q dirección tenían que ir.

Nuevamente como en la mañana sin que saliera nada de voz pero esta vez con una mirada puntiaguda Peter le dijo a El - _hablamos luego- _y Elizabeth con picardía le dijo de la misma forma sin que se le saliera la voz - _yo también te amo- _y se fue con todas las compras hacia su casa después de todo lo único que quería era un baño desestresante y relajarse de su agotado día.

**-En el trabajo-**

_-Bien aquí es… este es el Bureo- _bajaron del ascensor y el agente puso su brazo alrededor del hombro del chico internamente se moría de ganas para q todos lo conocieran.

_Jefe pensamos q ya no volvería_

_-Diana déjame presentarte a mi amiguito… él es Nicholas Halden_

_Oh disculpa Peter pensé q habías atrapado a alguien jajaja_

_Burke!_

Se escuchó desde lo alto y ahí una escena típica en el trabajo de Peter se dio; su jefe estirando el brazo señalándolo e indicándole que suba, no había tiempo para presentaciones, rápido el agente le pidió a Diana q lleve al muchacho a su oficina y se quede con él por su puesto le hizo caso pero ella pensaba- _está única vez haré de niñera._

_**Desde cuando trabajas aquí?**_

_Un par de años_

_**Entonces conoces todos los casos?**_

_Si los de la unidad de White Collar, si los conozco_

_**Hay un caso en particular q sea demasiado difícil, tal vez uno que no pueden resolver?**_

_Tu eres un muchacho curioso, lo sabes no?_

_**Solo es una pregunta**_

_Esas preguntas solo son respondidas para las personas que trabajan en este lugar_

_**Ohhhh pero yo vine ayudar a Peter**_

_De dónde conoces a Peter?_

_**Ya te lo dijo, soy su amigo**_

_Su amigo de…_

_**Simplemente somos amigos**_

_Mmmm para querer q alguien responda todas tus preguntas, tú eres de responder ninguna_

En la oficina de Peter ambos se estaban bombardeando en preguntas que ninguno de los dos querían responder, a Diana no le cayó mal el muchacho, es solo que sacaba una parte de ella de estar siempre a la defensiva.

Después de varios minutos decidió dar un giro a su técnica

_**Diana puedes traerme un vaso de agua?**_

_Ok _– y Diana tenía una oportunidad de salir y revisar su trabajo pendiente q podía hacer el adolescente q cause problema?

Con mucha habilidad el muchacho se dio cuenta de las cámaras de seguridad que había en la oficina detectó dos, después vio a la planta baja y todos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas nadie lo estaba viendo entonces bloqueo las cámaras y se dirigió hacia la portátil de Peter tenía que ingresar los datos que le había dado su amigo Mozzie en el bar que había sido su punto de encuentro por la mañana

Puso el flash drive a trabajar y miró otra vez a la planta baja Diana estaba volviendo tenía que hacer algo y pronto

_**Diana sabes ya no tengo sed **__- _se paró en la puerta impidiendo q la agente entrará.

_Y porque pediste agua si no tenías sed?! – _Diana era cero paciencia.

_**Es que me pusiste nervioso, eres una chica muy linda.**_

_Y querías q me fuera para…_

_**Para dejar de decir babosadas sin sentido.**_

_Escucha NIÑO mejor te calmas porque Peter dijo q tenía q vigilarte._

_**Si pero como me pusiste tan nervioso me despertaste el apetito me puedes traer algo de comida?**_

Diana rodo los ojos y volvió a bajar para llevar algo de comida a su indeciso niño a cargo

_**Bien y listo! Lo logré! Listo ya está! **__– _de no ser porque la oficina de Peter era de vidrios transparentes el muchacho se hubiese puesto a saltar de alegría y no le fue para nada difícil; fase 2 del plan se había acabado con éxito.

Peter salió de la oficina de su jefe lo había sermoneado aproximadamente 1 hora y luego se pusieron hablar de los casos, de Nick, cuando ya era de irse Hughes le dijo a Peter que quería conocer al chico, el agente sonrió y con mucho entusiasmo se dirigían a su oficina.

Rriing… Rriing… Rriing… Rriing…. Rriing

_-Aló… si soy yo… cómo? Pero eso es imposible…..yo…no…..mi esposa estaba…. Está seguro…. No no dudo de su trabajo es…. está bien… si iré mañana….si iré con él adiós._

_No me digas que es del hospital – _le dijo Hughes divertido pero viendo la cara de Peter dejó el chiste.

_-No no es del hospital, recuerdas lo de la "alarma de fuego" que te conté de esta mañana._

_Si_

_-Adivina quién activo la falsa alarma_

_Tu Nick?_

Ahora Peter era el que le respondió divertido y a pesar de la tremenda tontería que se había mandado el chico dijo:

_-SÍ, MI NICK_

Y ambos entraron; Hughes y Peter entraron a su oficina con las manos en las caderas asustando al muchacho y a diana que había entrado hace poco.

_-Nicholas Halden! – _el chico ensancho sus ojos.

_-Quieres decirme porque lo hiciste!_

_**Hacer que? **__... __**de todo lo que hice…. qué? **__- _pensaba el asustado muchacho.

_**Yo..yo…yo**_

_-Tú me vas a explicar todo camino a casa jovencito._

Y antes de salir Hughes le dedicó unas palabras

_Es un placer conocer al mocoso que no deja a uno de mis mejores agentes hacer su trabajo_, el niño le miro con odio pero sintiéndose miserable por todo el espectáculo que se estaba montando en la oficina de Peter sobre todo porque lo estaba avergonzando a él y había logrado ir después de mucha súplica- " _**el fin justifica los medios" "el fin justifica los medios" – **__se repetía una y otra vez._

Peter salió del bureau sujetándole el brazo a su "Nick" lo metió con cuidado al auto y se dirigieron a casa, el agente lo lamentaba mucho por el trasero del chico pero esta vez no le iba a dar 10 palmaditas esta vez le iba a dar una paliza completa y a medida que se acercaba a su casa el agente reforzaba su pensamiento para variar el "inteligente" muchacho no decía ni "mu" y eso no era lo que Peter quería escuchar él quería escuchar la verdad!.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, Elizabeth se asustó por el grito de su esposo y el sonoro sonido de una nalgada que le indicaba al niñito subir rápido para su habitación y pensar en lo que había hecho.

Peter tranquilizo a su esposa contándole que el jovencito no se había portado mal en su trabajo, le sorprendió contándole que recibió una llamada del jefe de bomberos y que éste le había dicho que Nick fue quien activo la alarma lo tenían filmado en las cintas de seguridad y cuando la vieron el bombero reconoció al chico porque fue a él a quien buscaron por más tiempo, se acordaba muy bien de su rostro.

_Te dijo porque lo hizo?_

_-No al parecer se volvió mudo… intente q me hablara pero no lo conseguí_

_Y ahora que vas hacer?- _él le miro compungida a su esposo- _No lo castigues Peter por favor_

_-Elizabeth recuerdas como te sentías cuando no lo encontrabas?_

_Si Peter_

_-Y ahora que sabes que él lo hizo todo, no crees que merece un castigo?_

_Peter… es que él ha pasado por tantas cosas._

_-Sí, El losé, yo estuve en dos de sus crisis, pero es precisamente eso lo que está mal, se permite hacer locuras cuando le da la gana._

_Shhhhh tenle paciencia Peter por favor no vayas directo al castigo_

Peter le miro con sorpresa después del infierno que le hizo pasar esta mañana y su dulce esposa todavía aboga por el chico

_-No le voy hacer daño solo le voy hacer dar cuenta que todo lo que hace tiene una consecuencia… y como esta clarito él quiere tener las consecuencias de sus actos reflejadas en su trasero rojo y adolorido._

• **Ya muy tarde-**

_PLAF! PLAF! __PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! __PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Ouuuuuuchh ya por favor te lo pido ya noooooooooooo**_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!_

_**Ya basta ya basta ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyayyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyy**_

_-Si esto no es suficiente para activarte la memoria y no me dices porque has hecho lo que hiciste para cuando vuelva, te voy a bajar los calzoncillos, y créeme que te va a doler peor porque no solo te voy a castigar con mi mano, y pobre de ti si te estás sobando el trasero, te quiero ahí parado en el rincón con los brazos en la nuca, activa de una vez ese cerebro que tienes._

Con esa dolorosa advertencia Peter salió abatido de la habitación de su terco y hasta hace poco mudo huésped, se dirigió al comedor donde había dejado a su bella esposa pero solo se encontró con una notita que decía _fui a pasear con Satchmo vuelvo enseguida- shhhhhh _– Peter suspiró no podía culpar a su esposa de querer salir porque él estaba castigando al muchacho, para él era $%$%#$% doloroso para El que se había encariñado rápido con el chico era igual o tal vez un poco más de doloroso escucharlo así.

Aprovechó para prepararse un café y ésta vez activar él su cerebro de agente _¿Por qué Nick hizo eso?_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	5. El fin justificación los Medios (parte 2

**CAPITULO 5: "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS" (parte 2)**

* * *

**Click**

Fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo que le indicaba al joven que estaba en el paredón (esquina) de la habitación permitirse aliviar un poco la agonía que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo puntualmente justo donde se sienta uno, sí Peter le había dicho que lo tenía prohibido pero no se quedó a vigilarlo y la picazón que sentía estaba incomodando su trasero.

_**Sinf snif auuuu duele snif ohhhh me duele mucho snif snif **_

_Falta completar la fase 3 del plan. _

_**Mozz! Que haces aquí! cómo entraste?! **__- _dejando de calmar su dolor y volteándose para ver a su amigo

_He usado esto- _levanto su puño y percatándose como su amigo le miraba incrédulo

_Entré una media hora antes de que llegaras con el trajeado, aproveche la puerta de atrás cuando la señora del trajeado saco la basura _

_**Entonces escuchaste todo? **__- _bajando la cabeza y sintiendo aún más vergüenza que por la tarde

_Si mi amigo tan fuerte y claro que casi salgo del baño a defenderte _

_Temo preguntar...lo lograste? _

_**Sí lo logre pude ingresar los datos q me diste y no solo eso saque mucha información también. **_

_Otra vez temo preguntar…. te pescó en su computador? por eso te torturo de esa forma?. _

_**No a mí nadie me atrapa cuando estoy trabajando… fue...fue por lo de la mañana te lo conté... jale la alarma de incendios para poder encnontrarnos. **_

_Y lo demás cae por su propio peso, eso fue muy amateur chico. _

_**No había forma de escabullirme de El tenía que hacer algo…algo… **_

_Impulsivo, sí te conozco…es la millonésima vez que te lo pregunto estas seguro de querer quedarte con ellos? _

_**Si Mozz ellos me cuidan ni si quiera me conocen bien y se preocupan por mi…aunque esta forma de castigar es del siglo pasado es…es…como… **_

_Como familia, si veo la rápida relación patriarcal que has desarrollado con los señores trajeados. _

_**Es como tener padres….creo. **_

Mozzie entendía perfectamente las razones por la que su compañero de delitos quería permanecer con los Burke, debido a una difícil infancia en hogares adoptivos para el hombrecillo pequeño y de escaso cabello, tener una familia era como el santo grial, sabiendo que lo que más quería saber su amigo era su pasado, lo ayudo ingenuamente a buscar a su padre… jamás se imaginó que el padre del chico lo había abandonado para rehacer su vida sin importarle nunca su hijo… se sentía muy culpable por haber ocasionado su "casi suicidio", después de volverse loco y si se podía más calvo lo encontró sano y salvo y todo se lo debía a una persona…nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero se lo debía a Peter Burke.

_Bueno para la tercera fase nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo…te deseo suerte amigo- _Mozzie salió por la ventana dejando oportunamente a su colorado amigo solo, lo que tampoco admitiría en voz alta es que reconocía q a su impulsivo amiguito le hacía falta un buen correctivo, no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo corporal…pero lo que había escuchado no era un abuso físico; eran unas buenas nalgadas…y si daban resultado?... _Una teoría que comprobar _- se dijo a sí mismo.

_**Gracias Mozz… la necesitaré **__- _con el tiempo, que había pasado muy rápido, no había podido pensar en ninguna excusa para decirle a Peter, que para cuando vuelva a la habitación quería escuchar palabras de su boquita, mucho menos se tomó el tiempo en "reflexionar sus actos".

Elizabeth volvió justo para cuando su esposo termino de servirse su café, entró a su hogar encontrándose con su pensativo Peter

_Ok Satch ve a tomar agua….- _suspirando hondo - _tan mal?- _Elizabeth le dijo a su esposo al ver su rostro miserable.

_-Es muy testarudo! Intente todo para que me hablara y solo se quedó mudo por más de 2 horas y no tuve otra alternativa que darle un incentivo para que comience hablar. Y todavía no hallo respuesta para lo que hizo! _

_Tal vez solo fue una travesura después de todo es un adolescente. _

_-Elizabeth estas segura que no pasó nada extraño antes de que vayas por los helados. _

_La estábamos pasando muy bien estaba muy feliz por las compras y luego le dolió sus heridas, luego le dio sed. _

_-No quería ir a algún lado y no le dejaste ir? _

_Estaba muy insistente para hacerlo todo él solo… que adolescente no quiere estar solo?. _

_-El bar! Claro él fue a ese bar no quería cuidarse de nada, él quería ir al bar para encontrarse con alguien. _

_Con quién puede ser? _

_-No lose, pero habían dos copas en el mesón y la otra copa era de alguien _

_Una chica? _

Peter le miro bobo, claro! que hace un chico a los 17 años…se la pasa ligando! y su nuevo amiguito tenía la pinta de ser un rompecorazones pero no tendría que esconderse para una cita, él nunca le negaría eso, y no explicaba el silencio que le había mostrado el chico, entonces qué? Entonces ahora vendría lo duro esperaba que el niño haya ya activado su cerebro no quería cumplir su promesa y usar algo más que su mano, suspirando le dijo a su esposa.

_-Voy hacer algo que no quería hacer _- Peter se levantó de la mesa suspirando muy hondo y aflojándose el cinturón.

_Peter no _- El le detuvo agarrándole la mano y poniendo la mirada con la q conseguía todo, bueno ojala todo; casi todo de su esposo.

_-Sí, está empecinado a no decir nada _- el agente miro a su esposa con la mirada q ponía cuando no cambiaba de opinión.

_Déjame hablar a mí con él- _No se iba a dar por vencida Nick se le había escapado a ella no a él.

_-Está bien pero no vaya tener que llamar a servicios infantiles por lo que le vayas hacer- _intentando bromear ante esta difícil situación.

_Peter! _- en extremo ofendida, como se atrevía su esposo a decirle eso!

_Solo digo que cuando pierdes la paciencia… como esta mañana _- poniendo su mano derecha en su quijada y moviendo sus dedos recordando el suceso matutino.

Elizabeth miró el techo como queriendo orar pretendiendo que es el cielo

_Peter eso es!- _El se olvidó del comentario de su esposo y se le activo un foquito en su cerebro q estaba confundido por las acciones del niño.

_-Qué? en serio voy a tener que llamar a servicios infantiles?- _Peter no lo podía creer, q iba hacerle El?... torturarlo hasta q diga la verdad!- _no no no, eso sería conocer un lado que no conozco de mi dulce esposa, ella jamás haría eso _- el exagerado agente se consolaba con sus pensamientos.

_No! - _rodando los ojos- _él se puso raro desde que supo lo de tu trabajo!- _con todas las emociones del día se le había olvidado contarle a su esposo por que ella había perdido la paciencia en la mañana- _él escondió el expediente q tu revisabas en el desayuno y luego insistió tanto para acompañarte. _

_-Si- _el agente pensaba – _a que adolescente le interesa saber o conoce si quiera lo que es un bono?- _frustrado en la teoría de su esposa dijo- _ni siquiera pudo ver nada, lo deje con Diana todo el tiempo.- _su esposa le dijo todavía esperanzada en su teoría- _le preguntaste a Diana como se comportó? ¿Qué es lo que hizo en tu ausencia? _

_-Ehhh nop…salimos rápido por la llamada, me lo traje de inmediato ni si quiera pudimos despedirnos de nadie. _

Dicho eso en voz alta Peter se dio cuenta q era inexperto en tratar con adolescentes; primero se equivocó en no insistir a su travieso amiguito le contara porque huyó a ese bar después del caos en el centro comercial- _tuve miedo- _le dijo y le creyó _; _otro error es que no insistió que le dijera por que las dos copas de vino en su mesa- _no son mías- _otra vez le creyó; y el tercer error no preguntar como su comportamiento en su ausencia, de acuerdo Nick no tenía 5 años y no necesitaba el reporte de una niñera, o si?.

Sí, Peter le había prometido q le tenga confianza ofreciéndole en su interior lo mismo… pero a esa edad se les debe tener una confianza ciega a los adolescentes?– y todavía a este chico tan especial- y creer todo lo q le dicen a uno?... Peter recordaba como flashes su adolescencia y se respondió solito CLARO QUE NO!.

**Click **

_Nick? Que estás haciendo ahí?- _Elizabeth le dijo desinflada al ver que el jovencito no estaba en la esquina "reflexionando"

_**Yo solo…solo…El me duele mucho no dejes que Peter me siga nalg… pega… castigándome **_- le dijo corriendo abrazándole, hasta ahora la táctica de ser un niño compungido había tenido éxito con El así q por q no arriesgarse a q sienta un poco de penita por él?

_Shhhh tranquilo cariño shhhh ya pasara shhhh no le dejaste ninguna alternativa cielo shhhh ahora que has vuelto hablar, dime, porque lo hiciste? _

El adolescente solo bajo la mirada y volvió a mostrarse mudo.

_Oh no Nicholas nada de eso otra vez…que llamo a Peter y él está abajo con su cinturón- _El se apartó un poco del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

_**No! no! no! no! lo llames… yo quería alejar a unos chicos q casi me golpean **__- _la táctica de El tuvo más efecto que la del niño, curiosamente empezó a confesar todo lo q hizo, bueno parte de lo que hizo.

_A quiénes?- _Ya esto carecía de lógica todo eso paso cuando ella fue por los helados?

_**Tal vez tú no los viste, pero había un grupo de chicos…ellos querían activar la alarma y había una chica que me coqueteo y luego el idiota de su novio con sus amigos casi me golpean y sin más lo jalé para q me dejaran en paz. **_

Era verdad, había un grupo de bravucones (niños ricos q se la pasan molestando todo el día) 4 chicos y una chica; que para pasar el tiempo estaban planeando absurdamente a voz alta jalar la alarma contra incendios vociferando que sería lo más peligroso que en su vida podían hacer. El listo y buen observador de ojos azules se había dado cuenta de eso, no le presto importancia mientras compraba con El, pero luego como se acercaba la hora del encuentro con su amigo Mozzie estaba desesperado; como la chica le había echado un ojito decidió acercárseles y terminar de hacer el trabajo sucio pero al novio de la chica no le gusto que su novia desde que llegaron al centro comercial le había estado coqueteando a él y cuando se ofreció a jalar la alarma la chica estaba muy mimosa con Nick, entonces se puso en posición de ataque, detrás de sus amigos claro, el encantador chico de ojos azules jaló la alarma y todos picaron para q no les acusaran, a él le convenía el caos q se iba a venir, así q digamos la verdad a medias mmm sí es un avance para él.

_**Lo use para defenderme El no fue mi culpa. **_

_Alto ahí Nick, sí que fue tu culpa hacer asustar a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el mall, en especial a mí, me asusté mucho _

_**Es la verdad El… lo juro. **_

_Hay una cámara de seguridad q mañana verá Peter así por tu propio bien más te vale q me estés diciendo la verdad. _

_**Genial verán que no miento.- **_ante la situación solo a este risueño chico se le ocurría mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Aún falta el vacío de por q te fuiste a ese antro _

_**Yo estaba furioso porque casi me golpean… solo quería relajarme un rato. **_

_Y la bebida? _

_**Que yo no bebí nada. **_

Elizabeth alzo una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a Peter habían acordado en q El interrogaría al chico y a una señal de mentira lo llamaría para incentivar la verdad a cintazos.

_**Solo quería beber un poco de vino!… siempre lo hago!- **_Ya a esta altura el adolescente estaba perdiendo la compostura.

_Y tu tan grandecito te crees para beber!- _Elizabeth puso sus manos en las caderas.

_**Nadie puede prohibirme una copa!- **_cruzando sus brazos pensando- _**no me dejaran beber una copa de vino?... si alarga la vida! **_

_Y por eso fuiste solo a escondidas!- _sarcásticamente- _mmmm por que sabías q eso no se hace! tienes 17 años! jovencito! _

_**No!, lo hice para celebrar con mi amigo mi nueva vida y ponernos al día en los detalles de nuestro plan para poder quedarme con ustedes! Y que tu marido no me meta preso por mi pasado! porque no pueden saber quién soy realmente!- **_todo eso lo dijo en su mente, por que no le creían y ya, por que saber los detallitos de sus acciones?- _**si así es tener padres...es…es BASTANTE ODIOSO!- **_el adolescente estaba conociendo su lado inexperto…tratar con amigos mejor dicho padres sobreprotectores.

Suspirando derrotado pero sin sentir ni una milésima de culpa o arrepentimiento dijo por fin.

_**No sé porque lo que hice, solo quería defenderme al principio y luego relajarme. **_

_Con quien tomaste esa copa de vino? _- El insistiría una vez más.

_**Con nadie- **_oh oh sabrían de su amigo

_Habían dos copas Nicholas de quien era la otra?- _El ya quería terminar el interrogatorio la estaba dejando exhausta!

_**No lo sé entran muchas personas a un bar **_

_**No me crees?- **_como en la mañana decidió jugárselas con su carita de cachorrito arrepentido que acaba de destrozar flores en el jardín.

_Escucha todo esto es muy raro cariño estoy en mi derecho de dudar. _

Elizabeth estaba satisfecha y aunque al principio le pareció descabellada su versión, recordó q había visto al grupo de chicos que Nick le había mencionado, no les había visto querer golpearle pero sí a una chica pavonearse y coquetearle mientras compraban…faltaba lo del trabajo de Peter… por ahora la trastada de la alarma e ir al bar ya estaba aclarada y lo otro?… pues solo era una sospecha…basada en?...para hacer q? hasta donde sabían su guerrero alarmista no había hecho nada en su visita al bureau, reflexionando con Peter llegaron a la conclusión de q si el muchacho hubiese hecho algo, Diana se lo hubiera comunicado a Peter, ella no era de las que ocultaba cosas para defender a alguien. Y porque no podía tener curiosidad de ir a su trabajo? tampoco iban a cuestionar cada acción del chico, le atribuyeron a su singular personalidad que desde el comienzo se mostró en un atípico adolescente.

_Está bien…te creo. _

_Ahora esta vez sí quédate en el rincón y piensa en lo mal q hiciste. _

_**Pero yo ya dije porque lo hice! **_

_Si y en todo discurso no me has dicho una sola vez que lo sientes solo has puesto excusas como ponen los niños en el kínder cuando les molestan, así que reflexiona que lo que hiciste estuvo muy muy mal. _

_**Ohhh ya estuve mucho tiempo paraadoooo. **_

_Deja de quejarte y de mentir Nick sabes muy bien q poco has estado pensando en lo q hiciste y q no has estado donde te dejo Peter. _

_**Ohhh pero yo no quiero no soy un niño! ya reflexione El por favor. **_

_Quieres q sea por la vía difícil?_

Rápido llevo sus manos hacia su colita.

_**No, pero estar en el rincón también es la vía difícil- **__dijo muuuuuuuy bajito _

_Al rincón! – _fue impulsado con una no suave nalgada

Rápido empezó a sobarse la picadura q sentía y para un poquito de su suerte El no le había prohibido mitigar un poco su adolorido trasero y mejor no le dijo nada sobre tener las manos entrelazadas en su nuca así q le hizo caso sin decir una protesta más, después de 15 minutos otra vez ese sonido.

**Click **

_-Bien Nicholas, Elizabeth me lo dijo todo y como te lo advertí ayer…. _

_**Me vas a golpear **_

_-No, yo no te voy a golpear, te voy a castigar _

_**Pero ya me castigaste **_

_-No lo hice por tu travesura de la mañana… _

_**Pero me duele mucho **_

_-No hay vuelta atrás…ven aquí a mi regazo _

_**Pero no quiero…me harás daño? **_

_-Por supuesto que no, pero sí te va a doler el trasero con las nalgadas que voy a darte, te va a servir de recuerdo que no tienes que hacer esas locuras y si no vienes en este mismo instante te bajo los pantalones._

Resignado ante su doloroso destino se colocó en el regazo de Peter y antes de que el agente comenzara a castigarlo se atrevió a decirle.

_**No me des fuerte todavía me duele mucho, con 5 es suficiente **__- _le dijo tranquilo sin tener conciencia real de la posición en la que se encontraba

Peter achico sus ojos y si por algún momento El le había convencido de no darle lo que se merecía, ahora el chico había cavado la propia tumba de su trasero- _a mí no me vas a decir como castigarte jovencito!- _y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones.

_**Nooooooooooooo **_

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Dijiste q no me bajarías los pantalones si confesaba! **_

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_-Porque lo hiciste Nick? _

_**El ya te lo conto no?! **_

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Auuuuuu me molestaron ni lo pensé bien **_

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_-Y ahora vas a pensar antes de hacer locuras? _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Siiiiiiiiiii si lo haré lo hare **_

_-Vas a dejar de comportarte impulsivamente? _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Siiiiiii si lo prometo auuuuuuu **_

_-Le vas a pedir disculpas a El por el susto q le hiciste pasar? _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Ouuuuuchhh siiiiiiii se las pediré buaaa buaaaaa buaaaaa **_

_**- **__vas a volver a ir a un bar y a tomar bebidas? _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_-Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! _

_**Nooooooooooo no no lo hareeeeeee **_

_**Lo siento buaaa en verdad lo siento lo siento Peter buaaa **_

_Shhhhh ya amiguito ya paso Shhhhhh ya está tranquilo Shhhhh cálmate. _

_Shhhhh ya todo está perdonado Shhhhh ya mi niño travieso Shhhhh ya paso. _

_**Todo perdonado? Tan fácil?...mmmm bueno dolorosamente fácil? **_- es lo q pensaba el niñito en el regazo de Peter; cuando más joven lograr el perdón de alguien no le costaba unas merecidas nalgadas…le costaban días sin comida, malos tratos con insultos y golpes en 2 ocasiones, no nalgaditas q se les dan a los niños traviesos como lo que le acababa de dar Peter, él recibió palizas con puños y patadas q en esas 2 ocasiones lo postraron en la cama y aun así después de eso jamás había escuchado- _te perdono_.

Peter le estaba dando círculos en la espalda al muchacho tratando pacientemente que dejara de sollozar, tratando también de calmarse al escuchar los lamentos que le partían el corazón, estaba contento de no haber cumplido en totalidad su amenaza, no uso su cinturón, sentía con pesar como el castigo no sólo se lo grabó en la cabeza a su "Nick" por el calor q salía de la parte trasera de los calzoncillos nuevos del chico también se lo grabó temporalmente en su trasero.

Confiado con una ingenuidad de un niño de 6 años y repitiéndose y repitiéndose, sin darse cuenta la frase q todo padre primerizo se dice así mismo sobre su hijo, en la mente- _no voy tener la necesidad de volver a ponerlo sobre mis rodillas, él será un verdadero angelito desde ahora, mi niño se va a portar bien. _

Después de 10 minutos el niño ya no lloraba _-ok arriba vaquero, descansa un momento- _el agente le ayudo a acostarse boca abajo en su cama lo llamaría para cenar no importaba la hora que fuese tenía que comer, no podía posponerse otra vez, manteniendo este ritmo no llegaría a cenar nunca.

Sintió como Peter le limpiaba su carita, le alejaba unos mechones de pelo, lo besaba en la frente y se alejaba.

**Click **

_**Si así es tener padres es…es…es bastante….AMOROSO?- **_se durmió con ese último pensamiento.

El inexperto hombre para tratar con adolescentes y el inexperto joven para tratar con padres sobreprotectores, silenciosamente, lograron dar un paso más para estrechar su relación como familia, lograron sentirse unidos y que los problemas q se les pudiera avecinar valdrían la pena resolverlos.

• **3 semanas después**

_-Ha mantenido un perfil bajo este tiempo después del último cobro del bono, no tenemos ninguna pista. _

_Y lo entiendo Peter pero mi jefe me está presionando para que recupere el Rafael por mi parte he iniciado mi propia búsqueda y te va a gustar lo que he encontrado. _

_-Dónde encontraste esto?. _

_Lo siento pero si sabes hacer algo no lo divulgas a todo el mundo y menos gratis. _

_-Está bien Sara analizaré tus pruebas…esto es realmente bueno….esto es lo q queríamos desde hace tanto tiempo. _

_Ok Peter espero noticias gratificantes y reveladoras, me voy, hasta pronto. _

_Toc toc toc_

_Cómo va el caso? Acabo de ver a Sara salir. _

_-De maravilla, mira lo que trajo. _

Se quedó hablando con su jefe de ése y otros casos que tenían que resolver en la oficina luego de pasar toda la mañana trabajando era hora de almorzar y su jefe aprovecho para dar un consejo que hace mucho quería darle a su amigo.

_Peter como va todo en casa _- su jefe empezó suave no quería ser brusco con su amigo.

_-Como un torbellino jamás pensé que Nick nos traería más felicidad de la que ya había en mi hogar…y unos cuantos colerones claro _- el agente le decía con una enorme sonrisa empezando a comer su comida.

_Veo que tú y Elizabeth se han encariñado muy rápido con él _- poniendo en su boca otra gran porción de comida.

_-Cuando lo traje aquí no lo pudiste conocer bien, es difícil no encariñarse con él- _Peter le decía un poco apesarado de la pasada situación.

_Sí no lo dudo… Peter ya pasaron3 semanas y todavía no sabes nada de ese chico- _comenzó el discurso que quería decirle.

_-Es complicado hablar con él de su pasado siempre lo esquiva…no quiero asustarlo con preguntas todavía es muy pronto. _

_Pronto tienes q saber quién es, que tal si alguien lo está buscando. _

_-No no hay nadie buscándolo. _

_Como lo sabes? Simplemente le dejaste quedarse contigo…dime; al menos lo buscaste aquí?. _

_-Qué?! no voy a investigar a Nick como si fuese un delincuente. _

_No lo digo por eso Peter es solo q me preocupa que así pasen 6, 12 meses y el chico no quiera seguir hablando. _

_-Ya lo hablamos con El y estamos pensando en llevarlo a un psicólogo para que hable con él. _

_Está bien está bien no hablo como tu jefe hablo como tu amigo. _

_-Agradezco tu preocupación Reese, la aprecio…solo quiero darle más tiempo. _

Volviendo a la oficina Peter sintió curiosidad en ingresar los datos (solo nombre) de su amiguito le estaba picando imaginarse que alguien lo pudiese estar buscando- _y si tiene más familiares q la de su padre?- _el agente pensaba mientras buscaba a Nicholas Halden en el buscador de personas del FBI, sintió un leve _Bum! _en su corazón cuando leyó lo que el buscador le dio como resultados, con el ritmo un poco acelerado empezó a leer lo q le había botado el computador.

Y muy lejos de la oficina de Peter pero no tanto de la casa del agente un jovencito caminaba tranquilo por la calle para encontrarse con su amigo.

_**Que información me tienes Mozz? **_

_Esto es serio chico ella lo ha logrado. _

_**Quién ha logrado que? **_

_La Barbie de los seguros tiene tus huellas digitales!... sabrán quien eres!Lo siento de verdad, hay q irnos. _

_Hey despierta! Dije q hay q irnos!. _

_**Como diablos lo hizo?! **_

_Eso no importa ahora vámonos! _

_**Hay q completar la tercera parte del plan. **_

_Cómo?... no encontramos a nadie que quisiera hacerlo. _

_**Eso no es verdad hay una persona q quiere. **_

_No, él no, no es de confianza. _

_**No tenemos opción Mozz. **_

_Pide una obscena cantidad de dinero y… _

_**Está bien tenemos efectivo. **_

_No amigo dije una cantidad obscena de dinero…..tenemos que cobrar más bonos. _

…_**. **_

_**Está bien lo haremos, con cuidado, pero lo haremos, todo saldrá bien**__. _

_A este chico le gusta usar armas! _

_**No podemos darnos el lujo de más tiempo **_

_**Cómo se llama? **_

_Matthew Keller._

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios…adelante! **


	6. Peter Burke un hombre &) correcto!

**CAPITULO 6: PETER BURKE UN HOMBRE /%#$%!)%$ CORRECTO!**

Un acelerado Peter conducía por la vía en dirección a su hogar, no podía contarle por teléfono a El sobre los papeles que estaban en el asiento trasero del auto, tenía que mostrárselos de frente, como él estaba acostumbrado a actuar pero tenía que hacerlo pronto el tiempo no podía desperdiciarse tenía que llegar ya.

El tráfico fue su peor enemigo no solo tenía que lidiar con el horario hora pico en tráfico, ahora también los policías le decían que tenía que hacer girar su auto, un gran alboroto se estaba dando en plena avenida, podía ver un gran número de personas que estaban de mirones pero unos sonidos le hicieron volver a la realidad, de que él era un agente y por mas ansioso que este por ver a su esposa él tenía que ayudar en esta situación.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

_-Agente especial Burke- _mostrando la insignia y poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de un policía- _que pasa oficial? _

_Un robo a este banco, los sujetos están armados con rehenes, hay un niño de unos 5 años adentro.- _el oficial daba la orden para q entrasen por atrás por un intercomunicador.

_-Ya pidieron un intercambio?- _A Peter no le venía bien la conjugación disparos, rehenes, niños y entrada sorpresa junta.

_Estos criminales dicen que se llevaran y mataran al niño si no les damos 2 horas sin búsqueda…. Y eso no va a pasar. _

_-Espere un momento oficial no sabemos q está pasando ahí- _este oficial era muy impulsivo- _intenten activar las cámaras de emergencia con la aseguradora… _

_Agente no se meta! o es que acaso esta sordo! no escuchó los disparos! esos cabrones ya empezaron a disparar! _

_-Lo he oído! Pero ahora las personas q están de rehenes están en más peligro…algo me dice q solo dispararon para q ustedes aceptaran el trato. _

_Me importa una mierda su opinión! _

_Entren! Entren! Entren! Entren! Entren! _

El oficial empezó a gritar y unos 10 oficiales atravesaron las calles entraron de golpe y de nuevo se escuchó fuerte.

BAM! BAM!

Peter estiraba el cuello para intentar ver mejor, pero no podía ver nada, de pronto 8 personas empezaron a salir algunos no paraban de llorar, otros estaban en shock muy asustados, pudo ver con alivio como un oficial llevaba a un niño ileso en sus brazos.

Sin previo aviso tres oficiales llevaban arrestados a tres hombres grandes y dos sacaban a alguien tapado bajo una sábana blanca en una camilla fue cuando Peter se paró para ver quién era.

• **Mucho antes de los disparos**

_**Que estás haciendo aquí? **_

_Tu que crees idiota, cuidando lo que es mío. _

_**Deberíamos vernos dentro de una hora donde acordamos, esto hará que demore más. **_

_Así que la fama no lo es todo, no dicen que eres el mejor ladrón de esta ciudad. _

_**SOY el mejor pero me gusta trabajar solo. **_

_Si claro y por eso tienes ese auricular comunicándote con el enano ése. _

El tiempo pasaba mientras los dos delincuentes discutían sobre todo lo que encerraba su actual robo a momentos no se llevaban tan mal, el chico de ojos azules estaba un poquito sorprendido de llevarse bien con alguien así, en definitiva no era de su "estilo" para trabajar, ese tipo era particularmente agresivo pero sabía algunos trucos y hasta le enseño un par, aun así decidió mantener distancia tenía que seguir el plan al pie de la letra y lo tendría que hacer con su nuevo y forzado compañero delictivo.

_Ya cobraste los bonos que les pedí? _

_**No, ese será el último paso, la cuarta parte del dinero estará en monedas de colección de oro como los quieres. **_

_Recuerda que no voy a hacer nada si no tengo mi dinero primero. _

_**Y lo tendrás solo déjame abrir esto tranquilo quieres. **_

_De acuerdo yo vigilare por allá. _

…

_**Mozz necesito saber si todavía estamos cubiertos? Dime la distracción está bien? **_

_No te preocupes amigo las modelos están haciendo lo suyo. _

_**Genial les debo un favor, pero se los pagare después ahora mi cuerpo está ocupado. **_

_Sabes sería bueno que practicaras un poco la humildad y no presumieras tanto que eres un galán!, donde está Keller? No escucho su irritante voz. _

_**Se fue a vigilar **_

_Que?! como dejaste q hiciera eso TE DIJE QUE NO LO PERDIERAS DE VISTA! _

_**Estoy ocupado Mozz esta caja fuerte me está llevando tiempo **_

Click- el sonido del cerrojo de una caja fuerte se había abierto y un resplandeciente color dorado se reflejaban en unos ojos que está por demás decir estaban satisfechos por el buen aunque laborioso trabajo de sus manos.

_Y bien se abrió? _

_**Tu que crees?, por supuesto ya tengo lo que necesitamos **_

_Bien ahora que puedes VE A BUSCAR A KELLER NO LO DEJES SOLO!. _

_**Está bien está bien cálmate quieres, no creo que sea un soberano imbécil y vaya hacernos atrapar.**_

Guardando las monedas de colección en su bolso se dirigió a las escaleras girando por la izquierda para encontrar al agresivo de keller en uno de los pasillos del banco; no estaba ahí; se fijó su reloj y dentro de 2 minutos el escándalo de las modelos haciendo pasarela en trajes de baños y luego de que a tres de ellas "accidentalmente" se les cayeran la parte de arriba del bikini y quedaran en topples en frente de todos, las personas volverían a su trabajo monótono; pero la persona en importancia para estos chicos era quien iba a volver; el guardia que se había quedado afuera para ver el espectáculo, sin pensarlo dos veces se resignó de no encontrarlo y se fue a cobrar los bonos que le darían la suma total que les había pedido Keller.

_**Buenos días, señorita **_- una blanca y seductora sonrisa acompañaba esa frase para una guapa chica.

_En que puedo servirlo _- una mirada tipo de rayos X para estudiar al joven vestido con un finísimo traje color negro que se acababa de sentar en su frente.

_**Vengo a cobrar estos bonos **_- con la simpleza, seguridad y confianza única en este chico de ojos de mar.

_Bien déjeme verlos …..mmmmm estos bonos para quien los quiere transferir?- _un poco de duda en su mirada.

_**Para mi padre **_- sin apartar la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de la chica.

_Bueno estás sumas son elevadas por lo q su padre debe venir personalmente _-dentro de la cabeza de la chica- _pero si quieres puedes venir tú también. _

_**Sí lo sé, aquí tengo su permiso notariado de que puedo transferirlos **_- poniendo sus codos en el escritorio e inclinándose más cerca de la chica le dijo – _**está muy enfermo **_– e hizo un ademán con su mano sobre su cara, indicándole a la chica q su padre padecía de algo en su rostro, por lo q no podía salir, en efecto la chica se incomodó y como estaba tan distraída con su nuevo cliente miro rápido el documento y no le pareció mal transferir el dinero de los bonos a la cuenta q le dio el joven.

Durante el proceso de la transacción el jovenzuelo no paraba de flirtear con la joven distrayéndola por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor e incluso del protocolo el cual debe seguir un banco, para ella solo existía ése cliente y nadie más, debía atenderlo bien, finalizado el proceso y ya toda la suma transferida no falto un último desgaste a la sonrisa del millón de dólares que en esta ocasión logró q le transfirieran 2 millones de dólares!.

Después de salir descaradamente por la puerta principal del banco pasó algo que no estaba dentro del plan: Keller entro con 3 hombres grandes, todos armados, gritando que era un asalto y todos se quedasen dónde estaban, afortunadamente solo estaban 9 personas entre ellas un pequeñito, agarró por el cuello a un niño de 5 años que por desgracia estaba cerca de él y le puso la pistola en el costado de su cabeza ladrando a los policías que se quedaron saliesen que ahora el daba las órdenes y todos debieran hacerle caso, solo quedaron 8 personas mayores y el niño.

Mientras tanto el descarado ladrón se encontraba con su amigo Mozzie

_**Todo salió perfecto como te lo dije, ya pareces Peter siendo tan paranoico **_- acomodándose la fedora que llevaba puesta.

_Yo respeto la paranoia pero de ningún modo te permito que me compares con el trajeado _- en extremo ofendido por el comentario.

_**Está bien no te enojes una inocente broma **_- tratando de relajar el ambiente entre los buenos amigos.

_Necesito un trago _- viendo su reloj y cerciorándose q debido al buen trabajo de su compañero tenían minutos sobrantes antes del encuentro con Kelle_r _

_**Vamos para allá **_- olvidándose por completo de cierta buena lección que supuestamente había "aprendido" sobre las rodillas de Peter.

Se tomaron un par de copas de vino en el bar y empezaron a chequear cada uno de los pasos cumplidos.

Introducción de datos al FBI

• Listo

Extracción de datos del FBI

• Listo

Robo de monedas de colección

• Listo

Transferencia de bonos

• Listo

_Bien solo nos falta entregar todo el dinero para que ese rufián haga su parte del trato….crees q llegue a tiempo? donde crees que se fue después de la visita q te hizo? _

_**No lose solo fue a molestarme al banco de no ser por él hubiera salido más rápido. **_

…

Un silencio acompañaba a ambos.

…

_Que se siente saber que estás a punto de morir. _

_**Mozz no te pongas melodramático. **_

_No es drama me interesa saber que teoría filosófica es más acertada para la supresión finita de la mejor identidad que puedes tener y que quieres abandonar ahora. _

_**Nunca te vas a rendir verdad, piensas que estoy cometiendo un error. **_

_Bueno yo…estoy… yo... – _dando un suspiro largo _– estoy contigo compañero. _

_**Gracias amigo. **_

_S_e percataron de algo inusual.

_**Hey por que todos están corriendo en esa dirección. **_

_No lose seguro está caminando por las calles alguno de esos ridículos adolescentes famosos.. _

_**La policía! no Mozz es diferente. **_

_Hey Hey Hey tranquilo que no te das cuenta! es en el banco q acabamos de robar. _

Sabiendo que era imposible que alguien pudiese saber lo que habían hecho; ya que habían tomado todas las previsiones como la distracción con las modelos y todas las cámaras hábilmente bloqueadas, por Mozzie, por un intervalo de 15 minutos para que el apuesto ladrón vestido todo de negro logrará entrar sin dificultad al banco y dirigirse a donde guardaban las cajas fuertes, junto con un nuevo truco con las cámaras activadas que hacía que el chico de ojos azules pueda hablar con la encargada de las transacciones de los bonos tranquilamente ya que en los registros de las cintas un efecto visual hacía que él apareciera sin cabeza lo que le dejaba hasta ahora su verdadera identidad perfectamente oculta, reservada, cuidada.

Teniendo todo eso en sus mentes solo había un cabo suelto y los dos al unísono se miraron y lo dijeron en voz alta:

_**KELLER! **_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! __Ring! Ring! _

_Les dije al suelo CARAJO! Y QUE BOTARAN AQUI EN EL PISO TODOS SUS CELULARES! _

_Es tu celular animal! _

_Escúchame anciano si no quieres que te mate por puro placer te aconsejo que cierres tu boca! _

_**Te has vuelto loco q haces ahí dentro? Ya lo hicimos! tenemos lo que nos pediste, SAL DE AHÍ! **_

_Y tú en verdad piensas q lo voy hacer pequeño imbécil, te voy a demostrar y les demostrare a todos que yo Matthew Keller soy el mejor! _

Por el otro lado del teléfono el muchacho con la fedora puesta no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Mozz tenía razón Keller no era de confianza para nada, se suponía q lo habían contactado para que les ayudase a fingir su muerte bueno de la identidad que ya no quería ser, y así poder vivir tranquilo y en paz siendo Nicholas Halden y NO la más importante y última fase del plan no estaba saliendo bien NADA bien y su impaciente amigo ya se estaba jalando los pelos que escaseaban en su cabeza por saber que le estaba diciendo Keller.

_Como lo hiciste? Eh! Como burlaste a todos entrando y saliendo del lugar sin que nadie te dijera nada! _

_**Oye tranquilo, quieres el dinero? ven al encuentro y te lo daré tengo lo que quieres solo sal de ahí antes de que lastimes a alguien. **_

_Y crees que lo voy hacer por ésa cantidad, quiero el triple! Y si no quieres que mate a alguien tienes que venir y abrir otras cajas fuertes, si eres valiente claro. _

Se cortó la comunicación el muchacho se quedó con la boca abierta, esto era su culpa todas las personas q ahora corrían peligro como rehenes era su culpa y él tenía que arreglarlo no iba a dejar que nadie salga herido.

_Estás loco! Volver ahí! Estas demente! _

_**Mozz no vamos a dejar que lastime a alguien. **_

_Déjame pensar algo que podamos hacer de un modo que no termine matándonos a los dos._

BAM! BAM! BAM!

_Un susurro más y les juro q los voy matando uno por uno! _- apuntando a las personas que estaban en su frente después de disparar hacia el techo.

_a…a..aqui..ti..tie..tiene el dinero de to..todas las cajas- _la joven que atendió a nuestro chico de ojos azules que no paraba de temblar.

_GRACIAS PRECIOSA _- acercándole bruscamente a su lado por la cintura y besándola a la fuerza mientras le metía mano hasta el fondo de su blusa, cerrando los ojos.

Los tres hombres grandes y anchos se fueron para arriba a tratar de abrir las cajas fuertes pero sin éxito, solo pasaba el tiempo rápido más rápido de lo que ellos creían y a una velocidad mental para Mozzie y física para el chico de ojos azules ya tenían puesta en marcha un plan de salvataje para las personas del banco, de camino compraron ropa azul de un trabajador de seguridad y una gorra de una tienda de segunda mano y así tal como si fuese superman (claro q en lugar de quitarse la ropa se la estaba poniendo) el apuesto adolescente se lo puso encima de su traje, quitándose el saco claro, entro por la puerta de atrás del banco y arrastrándose de cuatro patas hacia las personas rehenes se mezcló entre ellos le miro fijo a la joven que Keller estaba manoseando y le dijo gesticulando con su boca sin decir ni una palabra tal cual lo hacían Peter y El- _**continua. **_

A velocidad de flash los rehenes pasaron a entrar a una bóveda vacía guiados por Mozzie mientras que nuestro héroe maquinaba en su mente como librar a esa joven de las manos de Keller y había un niño que estaba sentado detrás de él- _**seguro el comodín para su robo no planeado **_- pensó y dijo fuerte- _**Aquí estoy. **_

Keller dejó sus manos del cuerpo de la chica y ella aprovecho para correr y alejarse de ahí dejando como único testigo al niño que estaba detrás de Keller y se bajó de la silla y se ocultó bajo el escritorio tenía mucho miedo de estar ahí y en su infantil mente pensaba que tal vez los grandes se olvidarían de él o tal vez él se volvería invisible de mucho imaginar que lo es.

_Así que no eres tan cobarde como creí que eras. _

_**Y tú eres más ESTUPIDO de lo que creí**__. _

_No sabes con quien te estabas metiendo verdad?. _

_**La verdad no tenía idea de que estaba tratando con un loco. **_

_Quiero mi dinero ahora _- jugando con la pistola.

_**Tómalo está todo aquí **_- alzando un maletín café con su mano izquierda- _**solo entrégame al niño y el dinero es tuyo. **_

_Y nuestro trato ya no te importa?- _le dijo sarcásticamente.

_**Ya no quiero tener ningún trato contigo solo entrégame al niño y el dinero es tuyo.- **_le volvió a repetir deseando con todo su ser q le entregara al niño.

_Crees que no soy un hombre de palabra? _– en un tono macabro q erizaba la piel.

_Yo voy a cumplir mi parte del trato despídete de este mundo porque te voy a dar lo q tanto quieres _- apuntándole- HOY TE VAS A MORIR!

BAM! BAM!

* * *

**N/A: Cuando lo escribí pensaba dejar el capítulo hasta aquí pero luego de una petición y de pensarlo mejor decidí extenderlo más.**

* * *

BAM! BAM!

El apuesto joven de ojitos azules como el mar, con la mirada irresistible para cualquier persona del planeta tierra (si no te cautiva eres un alienígena), sintió un punzazo en su cuerpo como si fuera una aguja del grosor de un cañón ,aunque todo paso muy rápido, para él todo lo que sentía y pasaba era como en cámara lenta, luego sintió el suelo, supo que se había desplomado en el piso, y lo último que esos bellos ojitos estaban viendo era el techo del banco, en momentos así donde tu vida se está acabando y tú estás consciente de ello lo único que puedes hacer es apreciar y amar una vez más lo único que le dio sentido a gran parte de tu vida y para este chico era el arte en cualquiera de sus expresiones y para esta última visión que le estaba regalando la vida pudo apreciar una hermosa arquitectura con una mueca que a duras penas podía clasificarse como una sonrisa, miraba feliz, los ojos se le estaban comenzando a cerrar y en los segundos que lentamente perdía la visión y noción de su pasión a la mente se le vinieron como flashes momentos de alegría que había pasado con su amigo Mozzie pero lo último que se quedó en su cabeza y en su corazón fueron los momentos vividos con Peter y El entonces ya completamente ajeno a estar consciente susurro _**papá **_…y se cerraron sus ojos.

Muy lejos de toda esta dramática escena Elizabeth Burke se encontraba en su hogar preparando el postre, lo único que le hacía falta de todo el festín que tenía preparado, su esposo no tardaría en llegar y mirando el reloj de la cocina suspiro un poquito se sonrío solita, su adorado huésped ya debería de haber regresado de su día de Action Painting que había rogado por ir, ella pensaba – _si apenas fue ayer que Peter tuvo que darle un doloroso recordatorio sobre obedecer órdenes y horas de llegada como puede ser tan travieso y no hacer caso- _le restó importancia a la impuntualidad de su querido jovencito; este era un día muy muy muy especial para ella, bueno para los tres, era un día en que la pareja quería sorprender a cierto jovencito de ojos cielo inconsciente de que ése jovencito los sorprendería a ambos.

Poniendo en el congelador el helado de Pistacho casero que había hecho como postre especial para su niño dio por finalizada su labor volvió a mirar su reloj ni su esposo ni su niño habían vuelto decidió que ya hora del intento de comunicación con ambos.

_Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing _

_Por favor después del tono deje su mensaje….Din._

_Peter donde estás? amor estoy muy impaciente, tuviste problemas con los papeles o el abogado….ven pronto Hon. _

_Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing _

_Por favor después del tono deje su mensaje….Din _

_Nick dónde estás? cielo vuelve a casa ya tienes un retraso de 1 hora...ven pronto cielo. _

_Dos intentos fallidos Satch _– le sujetaba la cara a su labrador- _que dices los torturamos sin comida para cuando vuelvan _- le acariciaba detrás de la oreja para q el perrito estuviera a gusto- _o sin nuestra presencia para cuando se dignen a devolver a llamada. _

Elizabeth trataba de maquinar algún castigo para sus dos hombres del hogar ajena a la situación en la que sus chicos se encontraban, pero en su mente ganaron los pensamientos sobre los sucesos del día de ayer.

**-un día antes- **

_-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte El _- acercándole un folder amarillo.

_Lo investigaste! Peter quedamos en que no haríamos eso, le daremos tiempo y confianza cuando él esté listo nos contara todo su pasado. _- El cerro de inmediato el expediente q había abierto su esposo.

_-Hon _-Peter puso su mano derecha para acariciando la superficie de la mano izquierda de El tranquilo le dijo- _léelo esto cambia las cosas. _

Muchos sentimientos experimentaba Elizabeth, primero aguda tristeza al saber que el chico a quien hospedaban exactamente ya 3 semanas había pasado su infancia en un orfanato porque lo habían abandonado de bebé, luego, sorpresa al leer que se había escapado de ese lugar a los 10 años, preocupación por pensar como había tenido que enfrentar un niño tan pequeño solo las calles de Nueva York y luego un poco de enojo al saber que cometía robos para subsistir y que fue por eso que había llegado a tener un expediente policial. Lo que estaba en ese expediente era verdad salvo la última parte en que él no era un simple ladrón era el falsificador más buscado por el FBI puntualmente más buscado por Peter.

Esta información era la que había introducido el muchacho cuando fue a una corta visita a la oficina de Peter que debido a su insistente amigo Mozz había aceptado colocar una parte de la esencia de su personalidad le dijo que un estafador tan bueno no se hacía se nacía y no podía negar quien era, sí iba a cambiar su estilo de vida ahora estaba bien, pero no podía colocar un expediente con conducta intachable eso carecería de realidad.

_No sé si ponerme a llorar por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar o ponerme a saltar de alegría xq ahora sabemos con certeza q podemos adoptarlo nadie se va a interponer. _

_-Exacto! Es lo que yo también pienso! _

_Hay que llamar a Jorge él va acelerar los papeles legales y… _

_-Querida ya lo llamé pero me dijo algo importante. _

_Qué? _

_-Él está en todo su derecho de elegir y por más que nos duela, si dice que no, aceptaremos su decisión no es como ir a una casa hogar y adoptar a un niño pequeño. _

_Crees que él diga que no? _

Fueron interrumpidos por un apresurado chico que subía las escaleras que como ya era su costumbre entraba a la casa sin si quiera decir un saludo y Peter a punto de dar el ya acostumbrado pequeño regaño a voz alta para que le escuchara desde lo alto de su habitación, de todos los días, sólo que este día el chico carecía de su encantador carácter hoy estaba de malas.

_-Nick? _

_**Si?! **_

_-Quieres entrar y saludar como una persona normal y no como si fueras un animalito? _

_**No! **_

_-Niiick _

_**No dicen que parezco un cachorrito….los cachorritos no saludan! **_

_-UNO…DOS…y…TR _

_**Ya voy! ya voy! ya voy! **_

Bajando rápido las escaleras poniéndose un buso deportivo en el camino bajo a saludar como una persona normal.

_**Buenas tardes Peter, Buenas tardes El- **_poniendo sus brazos entrelazados en su espalda y mirando el techo con desgano.

_Como estas mi cachorrito _- Elizabeth se levantó para besarle en la frente.

_-Hasta los cachorritos tienen q saludar jovencito, porque te retrasaste?- _Peter le pregunto mientras cerraba el folder amarillo discretamente.

_**Ashh ya salude Peter! a la mierda con tus preguntas! carajo déjame en paz! **__- _y se fue rápido hacia su cuarto.

_-Pero que bicho le pico ahora a este mocoso! Se salió de la raya! Se pasó de grosero! Solo le hice una pregunta! No era para que me conteste así! Es... es… es… _

_Es un adolescente Peter… recuerdas q hace poco hablábamos de adoptarlo?…pues prepárate porque cambios de humor como estos serán nuestro pan de cada día. _

Peter suspiro y se sonrió solito, tuvo un leve flash de memoria de su adolescencia, claro su querido mocoso grosero no hacía lo que él, Peter no le hacía pataletas a su padre, no le mentía, tenía buenos modales de conducta y no llegaba tarde- eso lo hacía su hermano- el ahora agente del FBI le daba por contradecir a su padre en todo en sus años mozos, se gritaban a todo pulmón sobre pequeñas discusiones que terminaban en memorables discusiones porque siempre quería tener la razón no importaba si el color del cielo era azul si para él le parecía moteado no paraba de decirlo para que alguien le diera la razón, pero claro su padre no lo pensaba ni dos veces y lo ponía sobre sus rodillas y torturaba su trasero ya sea con la siempre pantufla que estaba en el piso o con la paleta de madera que había en la cocina y que estaba colgadita con los demás utensilios para cocinar aunque nunca se usó para eso solo para calentar su trasero y el de su hermano, para hacerle entender que muchas veces TODOS se equivocan uno NO siempre tiene la razón.

_-Soy nuevo en esto de estar al otro lado al que le gritan El pero estoy preparado, sólo que voy a necesitar ayuda de un par de odiosas amigas de mi padre y de mi pasado. _

_Ey ey ey a que amigas te estás refiriendo? _

_-A la paleta q está en la cocina y a mi pantufla, creo q ha llegado la hora de hacer un buen uso con ellas. _

_Peter primero intenta hablar con él…tal vez le está molestando algo. _

_-Sí claro, le molesta la puntualidad, los buenos modales, lo que no le disgusta para nada es ser grosero. _

_Habla con él que tal si tuvo un mal día. _

_-Y con quien primero se desquito fue con este viejo – _señalándose- _eso está muy muy mal._

Elizabeth se mordió su labio inferior para acallar una risita de complicidad q daba la impresión de estar al lado de su cachorrito bocón, recordando todos los sermones y a veces una cuantas palmadas que le daba su padre porque ella siempre se desquitaba con su "viejo" después de días infernales o porque a veces simplemente estaba de mal humor.

_-El no le veo lo gracioso a todo esto, cariño no le puedo consentir ese vocabulario.- _Peter le dijo abatido su esposa no se lo ponía fácil para que él castigara al cachorro.

_Yo tampoco lo veo gracioso….solo que de verdad pareces un papá enojado que está a punto de darle nalgadas a su hijito por que se portó mal y te amo porque vas hacer un buen padre para ese chico- _abrazando a su Peter y dándole un beso para que sienta que ella le apoyaba en sus decisiones disciplinarias.- _solo hazle entender con la palma de tu mano q hizo mal, solo con tu mano mi amor._

_-Está bien está bien me convenciste- _devolviéndole el abrazo y el beso a su El _- voy hablar con él sin llevar a ésas dos _- refiriéndose a la paleta y a la pantufla- _al menos estoy seguro de que con Nick jamás tendré que usar a mi peor enemigo…el cinturón _- nuevamente el padre primerizo salía a relucir en sus pensamientos convenciéndose de q su cachorrito sería incapaz de obligarlo a tener q usar el cinturón, para ello tendría q cometer una TRASTADA en letras mayúsculas y su caja de sorpresas todavía no lo había hecho, o eso pensaba él.

En el cuarto de visitas, q ya tenía toda la identidad de su ocupante, el grosero de ojos azules recriminaba en su soledad la suerte que tenía y la conciencia le reclamaba sus acciones impulsivas.

_**¡Porque siempre me anda interrogando como si fuese un criminal!- **_se paró en seco y una vocecita resonaba en su cabeza diciendo- _**ESO es retórico verdad?- Porque siempre tiene que ser tan .. tan.. tan .. %$&·$/) correcto! **_

_**Llegue tarde por…por esa tipa de la aseguradora!- NO debiste robar el Rafael- Como diablos consiguió mis huellas!-NO debiste entrar a su departamento para asustarla y que dejara la investigación del Rafael que NO debiste robar. **_

Todo era una consecuencia de sus actos suspiro con frustración y sintió remordimiento- _**ellos no tienen la culpa de nada… no debí ser tan grosero con Peter. **_

_**Yo y mi lengua impulsiva! Q me costaba saludarlos bien! Ahora como voy a sacar el permiso para ir al "museo" mañana.- **_si solo estuviera con El bastaría con una mirada acuosa pero Peter era inmune a esos chantajes y ahora estaría enojado por las palabrotas que se le escapó abajo en la sala.

_**Y si Peter ya recibió los resultados de las huellas!...nahhh ya tengo delirio de persecución… todo saldrá bien. **_- El fresco y vivaz carácter del muchacho siempre salía a flote aun en las peores situaciones en las que se podía encontrar.

Suspirando confiado y con su rostro iluminado por la luz que entraba en su habitación mirada a su alrededor y la alegría se expresaba en su rostro se encontraba en la casa Burke y eso le gustaba, en un susurro dijo una frase que no pudo terminar, y sinceramente yo muero por escribir la terminación de esa palabra!.

_**Mañana será el último día de mi vida como Ne… **_

_Toc toc toc _

Sentándose rápido en su cama y mostrando cara de ser un angelito…un angelito mudo.

_-Quieres decirme porque usted cachorrito se convirtió en un pitbull ahí abajo?- _Peter entró con los brazos en su cintura.

…_**..- **_ni una sola palabra salía de su hermosa boca.

_-Muy riesgoso de tu parte volverte mudo _- el agente no entendía porque el chico siempre se ponía en ese plan de no hablar, q no aprendió de la última vez!

…_**- **_nada todavía, ni una sola palabra de su hermosa boca.

_-Te prometo q me dije y me dije a mi mismo q no tendría q volver a darte una azotaina…pero no me dejas opción _- y comenzó a remangarse las mangas.

…_**- **_ni una palabra de su hermosa boca pero sí unos ojos q parecían dos orbes querer salirse de su lugar.

- _Quieres que te vuelva a activar las cuerdas vocales?…lo voy hacer- _y se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho.

_**Yo lo siento mucho Peter no quería decir esas groserías- **_mirándole con ojos acuosos- _**ya no quieres que siga aquí verdad? quieres que me vaya- **__pero que salida cruel y chantajista- _pensaba Peter – _debí haber traído la paleta! A mí no me vas a chantajear con eso mocoso!, seré primerizo en esto pero no nací ayer y tú solo quieres que tu trasero salga ileso de las consecuencias de tu mal comportamiento!- _Peter se sentó al lado del muchacho y le dijo.

_-Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes, recuerdas lo que dije cuando te traje? _- alzándole la barbilla y mirándole fijo y firme a sus ojos.

_**Que tú y El querían que yo me quedara con ustedes….y que confiara en ustedes **_- el chico recordó porque se había quedado con ellos, se lo habían ganado!

_-Eso es! Muy bien! _– dándole un toquecito en su nariz.

_-Recuerdas lo q pasó después de tu travesura con la alarma? _- Peter recordaba la dolorosa lección que tuvo que darle a su amiguito.

_**Mmmmmmm no no lo recuerdo fue hace muuuucho tiempo **_- moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

Rápido Peter lo tumbo sobre sus rodillas y le sujeto fuerte la cintura, empezando con 5 rápidas y sonoras nalgadas luego el regaño con lentas y sonoras nalgadas.

- _PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! __**Auuuu si sisi lo recuerdo ayyyyy- **_llevando su mano para protegerse la colita.

- _Que rápido lo recordaste! Muy bien!- _atrapando su mano bajo su espalda para impedir q se tapara la colita.

- _PLAF!No PLAF! más PLAF!groserías PLAF!jovencito PLAF _!- _**Auuuuuu lo sientoooooo no volveré hacerlo digo decirlooo **_

- _PLAF! no PLAF! más PLAF! impuntualidades PLAF! Nick PLAF!- __**Auuuuuuuuu seré puntual en llegar lo prometo seré puntual **_

- _PLAF! y PLAF! lo PLAF! más PLAF! Importante PLAF! _– _**Ayayayaaaa qué qué es lo más importante? **_

- _PLAF! vuelves PLAF! a PLAF! decir PLAF! que PLAF!- __**Auuuu Peter dilo de una vez me dueleeee **_

- _PLAF! yo PLAF! o PLAF! Elizabeth PLAF! no PLAF!- __**Ayyyyyyauuuuuouchhhhhhh **_

- _PLAF! queremos PLAF! que PLAF! estés PLAF! aquí PLAF! _– _**lo siento, es que tenía miedooooo **_

- _PLAF! y PLAF! tu PLAF! trasero PLAF! va PLAF! – __**me duele mi trasero me duele auuuuuuu **_

- _PLAF! a PLAF! conocer PLAF! la PLAF! paleta PLAF!- __**no!no! no! no! con tu mano basta y sobraaaa **_

- _PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!- __**ayyyyyyauuuuuuayyyyyyyy **_

- _PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! PLAF! _– _**auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **_

Peter termino la lección del lenguaje grosero, impuntualidad y NO CHANTAJES con 10 rápidas y fuertes palmadas luego del ya acostumbrado- _arriba vaquero _- colocó al chico sobre sus rodillas dedicándose a consolarlo, viendo con dolor que de sus ojitos como el agua salían unas lagrimitas, luego de que se calmara quería preguntarle algo, con su esposa había quedado en que ambos le dirían la sorpresiva pregunta si quería ser adoptado por ellos pero antes él quería tantear el terreno.

_Shhhh ya mi niño Shhhhh trata de respirar Shhhhh ya paso amiguito Shhhh ya todo olvidado y perdonado Shhhhh. _

_-Nick te gustaría ir a jugar beisbol? _- Peter le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El adolescente que se sobaba con una mano su traserito rojo y adolorido, sincero le dijo- _**yo nunca he jugado al beisbol. **_

_-Te animas a intentar jugar conmigo?- _más emocionado que un niño cuando toma la primera vez la coca cola.

_**Sí me encantaría- **_con la misma emoción que Peter- _**siempre quise aprender, pero… **_- y se callo estaba hablando por demás- _**pero nunca tuve tiempo- **_dijo rápido.

_-Y ahora tienes tiempo? _- Peter le dijo retóricamente él sabía q el chico tenía un horario libre.

_**Si ahora tengo muuuucho tiempo- **_sonriendo y olvidándose por completo que hace unos minutos estaba llorando por la paliza que le dio el agente.

_-Bien no se diga más mañana vamos a jugar! y te voy a ense….. _

_**Noooo mañana no puedo. **_

_-Hey que pasa Nick, no me acabas de decir que tienes tooooodo el tiempo del mundo. _

_**Si pero después de mañana. **_

_-Y que es tan importante que tienes que hacer mañana? _

_**Yo…yo….quería… yo….. **_

_-Tu qué has planeado sin pedir permiso jovencito. _

_**Yo quiero ir a la exhibición de action painting que se va a exhibir mañana y será toda la tarde!, Peter por favor! **_

_-Y si te digo que estás castigado y no puedes salir. _

_**Por favor Peter es de vida o muerte que yo esté ahí! no me hagas esto! **_

_-Bueno no creo que el artista cuente con tu presencia para hacer lo q tiene q hacer y tampoco creo q sea la última exhibición en el año, no crees q puedes ir a la próxima? _

_**No! debo ir mañana! Y si no me dejas ir!Te voy a odiar y me voy…. **_

Peter rápido inclinó el cuerpo del muchacho que inconvenientemente para el niño lo tenía en una de sus piernas dejando un vacío para q su colita no tocara nada pero convenientemente para el agente tuviera un acceso libre a su caliente trasero, como en su pasado ahí estaba la siempre odiosa pantufla- _nunca falta!- _pensó- _ni modo te lo advertí no chantajes mi niño. _

- _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! _

_-O través con ese cruel intento de chantaje? _

_**OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! **_

_**LO SIENTOOOOOOoooooooo snif pero quiero ir snif ahora no es chantaje snif de verdad quiero ir snif por favor por favor quiero ir snifsnif. **_

Peter no quería ser un carcelero para el chico, por lo que desde el principio le permitió la libertad de salir adonde quisiese siempre y cuando diga donde iba, a qué horas volvería y siempre llevara y contestara el celular, escuchar los lamentos chiquititos de quien estaba en sus rodillas le hizo recuerdo cuán importante es a esa edad querer salir pero le vino una sonrisa a su rostro porque el muchacho parecía un niñito que le rogaba un dulce, su cajita de sorpresas se quedaba pequeña y Peter se preguntaba en su mente- _ay Nick siempre quieres salirte con la tuya y si no lo logras ya sin pensar te pones en tus rabietas como si fueses un niño mimado y malcriado…siempre habrás mostrado ese carácter …o solo eres así aquí? _, no le iba a forzar a cambiar sus planes, la salida que el agente tenía planeado no debía ser obligada debía ser con gusto.

- _Está bien vas a ir- _mientras suavemente le retiraba dos solitarias lágrimas.

_**Peter gracias!no sabes lo que significa para mí!, de verdad gracias! gracias! **_- y le abrazo tan fuerte que Peter se balanceó un poquito ante tal efusivo abrazo.

_-Alto Alto Alto antes de que sigas celebrando tengo nuevas reglas para ti jovencito- _Peter le dijo divertido incapaz de permanecer serio ante tal actitud.

_**Las que quiera, agente especial Peter Burke- **_le hizo un ademán con su mano derecha como si estuviese al frente de un comandante.

- _Te advierto Nick que si oigo una sola palabra, queja u otros de tus chantajitos baratos te bajo hasta los calzoncillos para nalguearte con la zapatilla. _

_**Si señor… no voy a decir ni " mu". **_

_**- **__Mañana vas a ir a tu dichosa exhibición- _y el muchacho empezó a aplaudir con sus manos, Peter levanto una ceja y el pícaro solo levantó sus manos indicándole que no podía hablar lo que solo arranco unas risas del hombre que cada minuto quería más y más a este chico.

_-ok como te decía, vas a ir pero YO te voy a llevar y JUNTOS vamos a disfrutar de eso que te gusta tanto otro día planificaremos lo del juego. _

Entonces le miro para ver su reacción pero vió que se quedó blanco como un fantasma ante la última sentencia que daba.

_-Hey! Y por lo que acabo de decir no vas aplaudir? _- Peter le dijo dolido mientras el chico solo se cruzaba de brazos y le hacía un puchero.

_-Está bien Nick puedes hablar tu trasero está a salvo, no te voy a castigar. _

_**Porque no puedo ir solo? **__- _le dijo triste, tendría que deshacerse de Peter para poder ir al banco y completar la tercera y última fase del plan.

_-Porque quiero acompañarte, y tú ya te estás saliendo de la raya de la libertad estos días andas muy raro como escondiéndote de todo y llegando muy tarde a casa. _

_**A ti no te gusta ver el arte y menos el abstracto siempre dices que no entiendes ninguna de las obras que yo o El te mostramos. **_

_-Es verdad no tengo vista para apreciar las obras PERO quiero acompañarte esta vez, la pasaremos bien te lo prometo__**. **_

_**Te vas aburrir, esperándome no voy a estar siempre a tu lado…me inscribí a un debate q habrá después de la presentación y ya se cerraron las inscripciones para q tu entres. **_

Peter no lo creía, de verdad pensaba el chico, que iba a caer con ese vano intento de psicología inversa? , y antes de darle una réplica pasó algo inesperado.

Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing

_-Jorge esperaba tu llamado….lo tienes?...perfecto….de verdad?...MAÑANA! no puede ser…..si …entiendo no….no si es lo que hay que hacer, entonces lo hacemos….de verdad gracias…. por mover tus influencias…..te lo agradezco tanto!...está bien nos vemos mañana. _

Sentado en su cama, el corazón del chico latía a mil por hora quien era Jorge? Y que quería entregarle a Peter mañana! Acaso eran los resultados de las pruebas que mando hacer el agente? Sí era eso ya no tendría caso ir al banco tendría que irse del país! Y rápido.

_-Bien bien bien parece que tus ruegos los ha escuchado el cielo mañana no podré acompañarte a la exhibición _- Peter creía q ahora saltaría de un pie de la alegría.

_**Que es más importante q acompañarme a mí? **_- tenía que saber que le iba a dar ese tal Jorge.

_-Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con mi abogado, es difícil de explicarte ahora, a mí me hubiera encantado acompañarte… lo sabes verdad? _

_**Es sobre el caso del falsificador de bonos?- **_lanzar una pregunta tan directa era riesgoso pero en la cabeza de este chico pasaban miles de situaciones posibles y todas giraban sobre una idea principal – _**resultados de huellas digitales = revelación de identidad= cárcel **_, pero en la cabeza de Peter ese caso estaba lejos de resolverse tenía que esperar los resultados de las huellas pacientemente; ya que luego de que inexplicablemente el laboratorio informara q le tomaría dos días más que de costumbre para dar los resultados; luego ver si q lo q botaba esos resultados no cambiaba el rumbo de la actual investigación.

_-No, no tiene nada que ver, porque siempre me preguntas sobre eso caso? _- al principio le restó importancia pero después Peter se había dado cuenta q sutilmente "Nick" siempre quería saber sobre ese caso su curiosidad era extrema cuando decidía preguntar sobre eso.

_**No lo sé, supongo que porque siempre le dices a El q es el caso más difícil que te ha tocado investigar y que ese chico es el mejor falsificador que hay….he visto sus bonos…son estupendos!. **_

_-Nick no me gusta nada que admires el trabajo de un ladrón y por lo que sabemos no es un chico, es un hombre tiene poco más de 30 años así q es peligroso. _

_**Y si no tuviera 30 años? si fuera…si fuera mucho mucho más joven? **_

_-Jajaja créeme amiguito un mocoso no es capaz de tal precisión en el plagio esta persona es experimentada ya, de cualquier forma te prometo mantenerte al tanto de cualquier avance que tenga en ese caso, es más te doy la primicia que ya tendremos su rostro si los resultados de las huellas salen a más tardar para mañana, tendré el rostro del falsificador. _

_**Pero tú lo meterías a la cárcel aunque fuese joven muuuuuy joven? **_

_-Bueno no sé porque tanta preocupación con su edad, te digo que el perfil que tenemos es de alguien que pasa los 30 y sí, si lo atrapo va a ir a la cárcel tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y él se ha robado millones de dólares…pero ya nos hemos salido del tema que importa aquí. _

_-Mañana vas a ir a la exhibición solo PERO yo te llevo a la hora que empiece y te vienes a las 5:00 haya o no haya terminado. _

_**Peter gracias! no te vas arrepentir te lo prometo! vale la pena darme el permiso gracias yo… te quiero mucho! **_

_**- **__jajaja Ya quiero escuchar eso cuando cumplas tu castigo de no salidas por 3 días después de mañana. _

_**Pero si estoy castigado cuando vamos a jugar beisbol? No querías q juguemos? **_

_**- **__No te preocupes porque iremos ahora anda ponte las zapatillas vamos al patio _.- y al chico no le importó si le dolía o no el trasero se moría por practicar, era algo que siempre había visto entre sus compañeros de clase o en la calle era algo típico entre un padre y un hijo.

Elizabeth no tardaba en regresar del paseíto que fue a dar con Satchmo.

_-Pase corto, ahí va.- _Peter lanzaba suave el balón al chico.

_**Lo atrape….me viste lo atrape.- **_mostrándole con orgullo el balón que había atrapado en el guante.

_-Claro q te vi, buena atrapada.- _el agente estaba encantado de enseñarle a jugar era una de sus pasiones q había tenido q abandonar de joven por causa de una lesión.

_**Lánzalo más fuerte y más lejos **__- _quería q sea un juego a toda regla.

-OK _pase largo, ahí va _- Peter no se dio cuenta q había lanzado muy lejos y como su pupilo era al parecer un buen receptor haría todo el intento para atrapar la bola.

_**Lo tengo lo tengo lo tengo- **_quería atrapar el balón se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando.

El chico no se dio cuenta q había unas ramitas secas en su detrás y como él estaba corriendo de espaldas se iba a dar un buen porrazo! estaba monitoreando la bola en el aire para poder atraparla cuando su pie derecho resbaló con una de las ramitas q había en el césped estaba a punto de caerse pero sintió un fuerte brazo que lo sujeto, la bola salió disparada para la calle y Peter riendo le dijo.

_-Cuidado pequeño que aun debes tener tu colita adolorida de hace rato, puedes hacerte daño.- _Peter fue veloz no quería q su niño se lastimara o su colita o su cabecita o cualquier parte de su cuerpo no quería verlo sufrir ni por un raspón.

_**Peter tu…tu no dejaste que yo me caiga.- **_este acto tan simple "Nick" lo había visto miles de veces en la tv se dio cuenta q Peter este tiempo había hecho todo lo que un padre hace con su hijo y ahora iba hablarle con la verdad.

- _Así es te acabo de salvar de un buen porrazo- _sintió un abrazo de oso y rápido lo devolvió- _uoha ahora porque tan efusivo? _

_**Yo no he olvidado nada desde que los conocí y...y.. no he olvidado tu promesa de que no dejarías que yo me vuelva a caer…Peter muchos años de mi vida me la he pasado buscando a mi padre y cuando lo encontré yo pensaba que él…él estaría interesado en mí y me dolió mucho ver con mis propios ojos que no era así fue cuando me boté a tu auto y después cuando tú me salvaste de que yo me hundiera en el mar….ahora me alegro que ese hombre me haya abandonado cuando niño…así pude conocerte y sentir lo más parecido a ser hijo de alguien. **_

Peter estaba con un nudo en la garganta era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que el chico hablaba abiertamente de su padre y no le dijo cualquier discurso le había dicho que ya en verdad no le importaba….ahora le estaba diciendo a él, papá, bueno no textualmente, pero sí le estaba diciendo papá, sus pensamientos digerían todo en cuestión de segundos.

_Yo estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo y con El, y lo que me pone más dichoso es que por fin tienes la confianza y seguridad de hablar de al menos una parte de lo que te ha tocado vivir, estoy tan feliz mi niño, me has regalado la oportunidad de sentir lo que es ser un padre. _

Para cuando El llegó, los dos estaban sentados en el porche su adorado esposo bebiendo una cerveza y su adorado niño con una lata de gaseosa ambos estaban riendo.

_Todo arreglado?- _Pregunto al aire y los dos asintieron con la cabeza, y su antes grosero cachorrito se sobaba el trasero mientras le hacía un pucherito.

_Quien quiere helado de pistacho?- _aprovecho para comprar el postre favorito del chico sabía que Peter era justo pero también muy duro.

_**Yo quiero yo quiero yo quiero **_- alzando la mano para escenificar sus deseos.

- _Yo también quiero- _Peter se levantó para besar a su esposa en los labios.

Los tres comieron el helado dos veces: antes de cenar y después de cenar, luego fueron acostar a su amiguito, mañana sería un día de sorpresas.

_Crees que quiera que lo adoptemos? _

_-Estoy seguro mi amor. _

• **Justo cuando Peter se paró para ir a ver quién estaba en la camilla- **

El agente se acercaba a ver quién estaba bajo la sábana blanca pero los sonidos del celular pudieron más que su curiosidad, era Elizabeth, su esposa debía estar muy ansiosa para estas horas y en ese momento que revisaba el celular los oficiales subían a la ambulancia el cuerpo ya sin vida, resignado a que su presencia estaba de sobra en esta operación se dirigió a su hogar.

…

_-Hola mi amor ya llegue, lamento el retraso. _

_Estaba preocupada, salió todo bien con Jorge? _

_-Perfecto! aquí tengo los papeles, solo tenemos que leerlo con él y que los firme. _

_Creo que cierto jovencito está retrasado. _

_-No lo creo! Otra vez tarde! ya son las 6:30!…le dije que volviera a las 5:00!. _

_Tranquilo amor que tal si le dejamos pasar por alto hoy. _

_-Solo porque hoy es una día muuuuy especial. _

Peter se acercó a la mesa para dejar los papeles de adopción y vió que había llegado el correo, había un sobre que resaltaba de entre las cosas.

-El qué es esto?

Oh Hon es del laboratorio, lo trajeron como hace 5 minutos, se disculparon por retrasarse tanto en los resultados de las huellas que pediste, puedes creer que hasta trajeron los resultados a domicilio?.

-Já me alegro, éstas pruebas no tardan ni un día y ellos tardaron dos!

Peter dejó caer los papeles de golpe al piso se quedó sin palabras sentía el latir de su corazón en su boca, la respiración se le estaba dificultando, podía ver que el lugar se achicaba y todas las acciones que le desconcertaban del muchacho estaban encajando en su experimentado cerebro de agente, Elizabeth le miro asustada y recogió los papeles y los soltó de la misma forma que su esposo pero se tapó la boca con sus manos, para ahogar el grito que quería dar.

_-Es él…él es…..es… _

_Peter no entiendo nada como puede ser esto posible! _

_-Elizabeth….Sara me trajo unas huellas del sospechoso del que robo el Rafael q es el mismo q falsifica los bonos y q es el mismo chico que ha estado viviendo aquí! burlándose de nosotros! burlándose de mí! Aprovechándose de nuestras buenas intenciones! Engañándonos cada día que estuvo aquí en nuestra casa! _

Peter se fue rápido al lavado a vomitar ver ésos malditos resultados, no solo le revolvió el cerebro, el corazón, además de revolverle el alma, también se le revolvieron las tripas, vomito todo lo que tenía en su estómago y se sentó en el piso, se sentía traicionado poco es decir humillado para poder entender cómo se sentía el agente uno tendría que estar en sus zapatos, su esposa se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo para que se calmara.

_Peter por favor cálmate…te lo ruego…aquí hay un error- _ambos estaban en el piso abrazándose.

_-NO Elizabeth NO esto no es un error, todas sus acciones encajan… ÉSE CRIMINAL NOS ENGAÑO! NOS MINTIO!…. Y DE LA FORMA MÁS CRUEL! _

_Y QUE VAS HACER! …. ACASO TIENES CORAZÓN PARA METER A LA CARCEL A LA PERSONA QUE HACE MOMENTOS QUERIAS QUE SEA TU HIJO! _

_-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA! QUE LO CASTIGUE COMO SI HUBIERA HECHO UNA CHIQUILLADA! _

_-COMO SI HUBIESE HECHO UNA FIESTA SIN PERMISO O IRSE DE PINTA O METER CHICAS A LA CASA! _

_-ÉL ROBO MILLONES DE DOLARES! Y NOS ENGAÑO! TRAICIONO NUESTRA CONFIANZA! SEGURO SE REIA A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS! _

_-NO NO TENGO CORAZÓN…TENGO EL CEREBRO PARA HACER QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO Y LO VOY HACER! _

Peter se levantó tenía que salir a tomar aire estaba discutiendo con su esposa y sabía que al igual que él, ella estaba sufriendo, como él, pero él era un hombre correcto y aunque sabía que Elizabeth era la mujer más perfecta y que tuvo la mayor suerte del mundo por haberla conocido y amado sabía que jamás iba a apoyarlo a él en su decisión de meter a la cárcel al chico que robo el corazón de ambos ni en un millón de años Elizabeth estaría de acuerdo con eso y no porque ella no fuera una mujer correcta sino porque no era TESTARUDA como lo era su marido, sí esa es la palabra correcta para describir a Peter ahora TESTARUDO, al menos ella dejaría que el chico explicase porque lo hizo no estaba tan nublada por la sorpresiva e inesperada revelación que acababan de tener…ella sabía que ése niño tenía buen corazón, no importaba lo que dijeran unos papeles ella no podía verlo ni tratarlo como a un criminal.

Afuera sintiéndose miserable por lo que le acababa de decirle a su esposa Peter miro al cielo, por el smoke no podía ver ni una estrella, mirando con ojos desbordados en lágrimas hizo una pregunta en un ruego:

_-Qué harías tu papá?….estoy en lo correcto?….me estoy equivocando? _

Después de un tiempo que fue eterno para ambos entro tranquilo a su casa no levantó la voz pero con una mirada de: _lo siento no tengo opción_, le dijo a su esposa.

_-En cuanto llegue lo voy arrestar….voy a arrestar a NEAL CAFFREY._

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	7. Lo mas importante eres tu

_**CAPITULO 7: LO MAS IMPORTANTE ERES TU**_

_- _**9 de la noche en la casa Burke- **

_Quieres dejar de una vez tu orgullo herido Peter!- _parándose en frente de su esposo.

_-Mi orgullo no está herido Elizabeth- _el agente dudo en su respuesta.

_Si claro… TU _– su esposa le planto el dedo en el pecho- _el recientemente ascendido Agente del FBI Peter Burke has sido engañado por ése niño, y eso es lo que te duele, SI solo eso, escúchame bien porque te lo voy a repetir ES UN NIÑO! que hasta hace poco iba hacer NUESTRO NIÑO! que acaso me vas a decir ahora que ya no lo quieres? Que ya no te importa? que es un simple criminal y que tiene que ir a la cárcel, sabes muy bien como yo por lo que le ha tocado vivir a Neal- _Elizabeth ya decía en voz alta el nombre real del chico- _y no lo vas hacer a un lado solo porque…está bien lo acepto SI nos mintió y SI tiene un pasado un pasado delincuencial PERO TU mejor que nadie sabe que el tiempo que estuvo aquí no es lo que reflejan los papeles del falsificador de bonos sabes perfectamente bien que tiene un buen corazón y que ha sufrido mucho y que nos quiere! y que nosotros lo queremos! _

Para cuando Elizabeth termino su discurso Peter le abrazaba tratando de calmarla, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, su esposa tenía razón él estaba herido en su orgullo, llevaba tanto tiempo con este caso y Neal Caffrey lo había engañado en su cara! en su propia casa!, pero dejando de lado su orgullo pensó- _si la vida te pone pruebas para que tú seas fuerte está es una de ellas _, en definitiva esto era lo más jodidamente difícil que tenía que hacer Peter hasta ahora en su vida, tenía que hacer que Neal…su amiguito…su niño…su casi hijo adoptivo, afronte las consecuencias de sus actos ante la ley…solo que jamás se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación.

Toc toc toc

Peter fue abrir la puerta, dejando a El asustada y pensando… _será Neal. _

_Jefe _

_-Diana, que haces aquí es tarde _.

_Tenemos que hablar de Neal Caffrey. _

El agente hizo pasar a la agente Berrigan a su casa y sin más preámbulos, le dijo que le escuchaban.

Comenzó diciendo que ella estaba llenando informes cuando escucharon la noticia del robo del banco en las noticias, entonces todo el mundo estaba atento en eso, la novia de Diana estaba entre los rehenes y cuando la dejaron salir inmediatamente le había llamado a ella y Diana solicitó permiso para salir del Bureau para encontrarse con su novia, luego de un encuentro dramático y colmado de lágrimas le había acompañado a prestar declaración.

Por supuesto Diana como agente especial del FBI se encargó de interrogar antes a su novia y la descripción del héroe que los había salvado a todos le llamó la atención sin embargo a su aguda inteligencia le intrigó más saber sobre la persona encargada de la transferencia de los bonos, que declaró antes, había realizado una transferencia de dinero a la misma persona a un tal Steve Tabernacle.

Cuando hablo con los encargados del caso tenían dos situaciones: uno claramente frustrado pero el otro el verdadero robo que se había hecho al banco había sido cometido por la misma persona que los había salvado. La señorita que hizo la transferencia reconoció el tipo de bonos que le mostró la agente Berrigan de inmediato Diana decidió volver al bureo y conectar toda la información que tenía.

Los resultados le botaron Neal Caffrey y busco en una base de datos y le botó la fotografía de Nicholas Halden- _el amigo de Peter- _en cuanto supo eso se fue directo para la casa del agente tenía que informarle a su jefe.

_-Entonces nuevamente en mis narices cometió un robo!,será muy difícil pero sé lo que tengo que ha… _

_Es que todavía no les he dicho la peor parte. _

_-Que puede ser peor que todo lo que ya sabemos. _

_Neal está herido, el asaltante que estaba armado le disparó. _

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! _

La pareja Burke casi salta hasta el techo y gritaron tan fuerte que fácilmente podían reventarle el tímpano a uno.

_-Diana llévanos al hospital donde se encuentra Neal. _

_Peter, Elizabeth yo… _

_Por favor Diana tenemos que verlo, por favor tenemos que verlo. _

_Elizabeth nadie sabe dónde está, no está en ningún hospital, los oficiales ya lo buscaron, la declaración de todos los rehenes es la misma…él los salvo a todos en especial al niño pero después que escucharon los disparos nadie lo vió, simplemente ya no estaba, se lo llevaron; en lo que también coincidieron todos es que estaba con un amigo, no saben quién puede ser? _

_-No él no hablaba de ningún amigo, nadie venía a visitarlo, demonios no sabemos nada de ese chico!. _

_Jefe soltaron dos disparos, una bala se quedó en la pared pero la otra no está en ninguna parte la probabilidad de que le haya llegado de frente es muy alta, hay que encontrarlo de inmediato debe estar mal herido._

Peter y Diana irían hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa, al lugar de los hechos mientras Elizabeth se quedaba en casa si es que acaso por algún milagro su fantasma de ojos azules apareciera, la agente del FBI ya estaba fuera esperando a Peter que se despedía de su esposa, la pareja había estado peleando desde que el agente leyó esos inoportunos resultados y ahora más noticias sorpresivas hacían que su matrimonio se ponga a prueba.

_Elizabeth yo…- _Peter no sabía que decir esto le superaba esto jamás se lo habría imaginado _-debí salir a buscarlo El… yo solo quiero que esté bien que este a salvo que este seguro _- _recuerdas como llego a nosotros?- _Elizabeth intentaba calmar a su esposo- _fue un accidente- _el agente bajo la cabeza- _no Peter, fue el destino, teníamos que cuidarlo, tú tenías que salvarlo de lo que sea en ese momento le atormentaba y ahora lo vas a encontrar yo sé que lo harás- _El abrazó fuerte a su esposo estaban los dos en esto no podían estar divididos.

Nuevamente un Peter acelerado conducía, en su cabeza se culpaba así mismo por no haber entrado al banco junto con la policía, por haberse dejado llevar por la rabia y el enojo en cuanto leyó los resultados del laboratorio y dejó pasar las horas sin buscarlo, solo esperando a que volviera, culpable por pensar que hacía lo correcto al solo pensar egoístamente en que Neal había logrado engañarlo en sus narices, culpable de no estar en este momento con su niño sujetándole la mano… culpable de no poder mirarle a los ojos y decirle de corazón _encontraremos una solución para lo que hiciste, ahora lo más importante eres tú, _sí el agente se dio cuenta que había algo un millón de veces peor que el sentimiento que experimentó por la tarde al darse cuenta de quién era el escurridizo falsificador de bonos y eso por lejos era un Neal herido…muerto.

**-Antes de que Neal cayera inconsciente- **

Mozz no podía creer lo que estaba viendo escondido tras un pilar en el lobby del banco: Keller amenazando a su amigo con una pistola, él tenía que intervenir, lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho ya que él carecía del instrumento que ponía en ventaja a ése tipo, lo inminente iba a pasar no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que en segundos iban a disparar a Neal agarró una grapadora que había en un escritorio de atención al cliente y la lanzó derechito al brazo de Keller justo cuando él estaba apretando el gatillo y las balas ya iban a salir disparadas en dirección recta a Neal.

¡BAM ¡BAM

Poniendo sus dos manos al costado de su cabeza vió con horror q había fallado, q mala puntería tenía! la grapadora le llegó a la cabeza de Matthew….bueno mal mal el intento no le salió al menos una bala salió perdida quedándose en la pared y el idiota de Keller cayó inconsciente y de cara al duro piso de cerámica…Neal se cayó de espaldas golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en el duro piso de cerámica, y la otra bala gracias al cielo solo le rozo el brazo, quedó inconsciente en tan solo 10 segundos y Mozzie solo pudo gritar el nombre de su amigo.

_NEAL! _

Luego rápido se tiró al piso para intentar que el reaccione.

_Despierta! vamos despierta!_

_Reacciona! Neal! Reacciona! _

Y el milagro que estaba esperando sucedió en 15 segundos.

_**Mozz **_- en un hilo de voz y pestañando tratando de abrir los ojos.

_Neal! _- dándole leves palmadas en su cara para que reaccione por completo- _levántate vámonos _

_**Mozz el niño **_- girando su cabeza a los costados para tratar de verlo.

_No te preocupes viene la policía ellos se encargarán _- se rasgó la camisa para hacerle un torniquete a Neal y que dejara de sangrar- _**auuuu mi brazo! **_- _tranquilo la bala solo te rozo el brazo derecho recárgate en mi hombro amigo. _

Adrenalina pura fue lo que le invadió desde la punta de la uña del pie hasta el último pelito que le escaseaba en la cabeza levantó a Neal, como pudo, salieron por donde entraron, lo subió al auto que les estaba esperando afuera y arrancó el vehículo para llevárselo a casa de una buena amiga para que puedan curarlo.

Cuando la policía entró, el cuadro del robo frustrado con toma de rehenes era muy confuso, había el cuerpo de una persona boca abajo en el piso que parecía estar muerto…sangre en el frente de esa persona… un pequeñito de 5 años debajo de una mesa con sus manitos tapando su carita, temblando y llorando desconsoladamente y un curioso maletín en el piso.

El equipo se dividió: un policía verificaba si efectivamente quien estaba en el piso estaba muerto… _esta inconsciente _lo levantaron para ponerlo en una camilla mientras que otros 5 policías iban a revisar todo el banco, otro poli alzo al pequeño niño para reconfortarlo mientras le decía que todo ya había acabado que pronto estaría con su mami o papi y el pequeñito al oír mami empezó a calmarse y a respirar más tranquilo, otros 3 policías fueron al sector de cajas fuertes arrestando a los cómplices de Keller.

Empezaron a sacar a las personas que estaban en la bóveda, temporalmente abierta, contaron a las personas y estaban 8 personas ahí dentro más el niñito que se encontraba en el lobby era un total de 9 personas, Keller en el piso y tres arrestados, los mismos tres cómplices, q los policías reconocieron cuando entraron para tomar rehenes en el banco… entonces de quien era la sangre que estaba en el piso?. La investigación y el interrogatorio iban a comenzar una vez llevados todos a la estación policial.

Mozzie conducía aceleradamente viendo por el retrovisor a su amigo que solo se sujetaba la herida de su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda la discusión fue inevitable.

_**Mozz a dónde vamos, a dónde me estás llevando? **_

_Tranquilo Neal iremos a donde Jun ella nos va ayudar _

_**Que! no Mozz llévame donde Peter y El quiero ir con ellos **_

_Estás loco chico! para estas horas los resultados ya debieron llegar…lo siento de verdad Neal fallamos. _

_**Pero ellos deben estar preocupados por mí, se van a asustar. **_

_Y quieres que te vean con una herida así en el brazo o mejor aún que tal si el agente te lleva a la enfermería de la cárcel porque estoy seguro que el trajeado no te va a querer mimar cuando sepa la verdad. _

_**Tengo que hablar con Peter, tengo que decirle la verdad tiene que escucharlo de mi boca antes de que lea esos resultados. **_

_Neal ahora no es el momento para que hagas lo que se antoja hacer, primero vamos donde Jun, te curan y luego pensamos bien que hacemos después. _

_**Mozz promete que iremos a casa después promételo. **_

Mozzie miro de reojo a los ojos azules suplicantes de su amigo y no podía darle una negativa estaban juntos en esta cruzada las probabilidades estaban barajadas desde el principio y si salía todo mal no iba abandonar a su amigo así que le respondió:

_Está bien chico iremos una vez ya estés curado. _

_**Gracias Mozz…eres un buen amigo…Mozz **_

_Hey hey hey Neal no te duermas! No cierres los ojos! Háblame! chico, háblame! de lo que sea. _

_**Mmmm no…se….que ….decir. **_

_Vamos Neal tú? No tienes nada que decir? debe ser una broma de mal gusto. _

_**Quisie..ra…que Peter es..este aquí…sabes lo últi…mo que vi…en…en mi…mente…cuando me desmayé… fue… a…a… mi padre. **_

_No puede ser Neal, todavía con eso, no otra vez _- pensaba Mozzie.

_**Vi a Peter **_

Para cuando Neal le contó a su amigo algo muy cortito sobre su experiencia con la "muerte" ya habían llegado a la casa de su amiga, Mozz se bajó del auto con una agua embotellada que tenía en la guantera la abrió y se la hecho en la cara del adolescente para que reaccionara ya que había cerrado sus ojos.

_Llegamos Neal vamos le daremos una sorpresita a Jun- _levantaba a su amigo que solo se quejaba porque el agua estaba helada pero en efecto se despertó de inmediato.

din don din don

Una mucama les abrió la puerta reconociendo a los chicos que no por primera vez estaban ahí parados, rápido fue a llamar a la señora de la casa contándole el pequeño detalle de Neal.

_Chicos…Neal querido estás sangrando! Pasen por favor rápido.- _la señora de la casa caminaba delante de ellos.

_Gracias Jun, aunque no parezca pesa muchísimo!.- _Mozz estaba rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

_**Creo que todavía tengo la bala en mi brazo.- **_Neal no dejaba de gimotear.

_Voy a llamar a mi doctor particular- _de inmediato Jun buscaba ayuda para su amigo

Mozzie sabía que sí podían confiar en alguien esa era Jun una señora amable y muy rica que vivía en Manhatan y que era amiga de ambos.

_El doctor estará aquí en 15 minutos Neal, mientras voy a traerte unos calmantes para el dolor. _

_**Gracias Jun la verdad siento mucho dolor y ya no puedo mover el brazo ojala pueda salvármelo.**_

Mozzie rodo los ojos su amigo en verdad era quejicoso ya le había dicho que solo era un roce de bala, él mismo tenía la bala en su bolsillo la alzó en un vano intento de no dejar pistas en el banco.

_Tómate una de estas Neal mi difunto marido Bayron se tomaba éstas cuando tenía días como los tuyos. _

_**Oh no, yo no puedo tomar pastillas ahora, simplemente no puedo, no me gustan. **_

_Neal Caffrey por favor tómate la pastilla ahora mismo _

_**Jun acabo de tener una experiencia horrible y dudo que esas pastillas me ayuden a olvidar lo cerca que estuve de saludar a San Pedro, además necesito hielo debo tener un espantoso chichón en mi nuca me caí y perdí….**_

La señora de la casa apretó los labios, Jun no era de las personas que gritaba o perdía la compostura ante adolescentes obstinados ella actuaba de inmediato, se sentó al lado del muchacho y le tapo el oxígeno apretando su nariz con sus dedos a Neal no le quedo opción que abrir la boca cerrando los ojos y Jun le deposito una pastillita para que le calme un poco el dolor, luego soltó sus dedos de su apretamiento y le ofreció gentilmente un vaso con agua.

_Un vaso de agua para digerir la pastilla querido?.- _le dijo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

_**Gracias Jun.- **_le dijo con una falsa sonrisa muy enfurruñado.

din don din don

_Es el doctor querido, ya te pondrás bien_.

_**Mmmm no lo creo- **_Neal se hundió más en el sofá.

_Jun placer de volver a verte _- un hombre alto de color saludaba a la señora de la casa besando su mano.

_Wells por favor pasa que el paciente te está esperando- _ambos entraron y como por teléfono Jun ya le había adelantado el tipo de herida que tenía Neal llevaba todos los utensilios en su maletín.

_Como en los viejos tiempos Jun. _

_Como en los viejos tiempos Wells. _

_Bien jovencito…veamos la herida. _

_**En realidad creo q se curara sola…solo fue un roce, ni si quiera es grande. **_

El doctor Wells no tomo en cuenta nada, ni una sola protesta que decía Neal, se dedicó hacer su trabajo, abrió el maletín y colocó todos los utensilios metálicos en una bandeja de plata que Jun había dejado en su mesita de café junto con tres blancas toallas gruesas y agua hervida, se puso el barbijo, guantes de plástico y ya estaba listo para ver la herida del muchacho.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **_

_**No nonononononononono **_

_**Jun! **_

_**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y **_

_**Moz! **_

_Parece que le está haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto sin anestesia.- _Mozz le decía preocupado a Jun mientras tomaban el café importado desde la terraza, los terroríficos gritos se escuchaban hasta allí arriba!

_Oh querido ya conocemos a nuestro Neal y lo mucho que coopera cuando se trata de lidiar con doctores- _Jun como siempre estaba rejalada ni si quiera escuchando esos gritos podían hacer que ella perdiera la compostura.

_Por cierto Mozzie quieres explicarme como se metieron en semejante lío, si es que la memoria no me falla la última vez que lo vi enterito fue hace dos días cuando me pidió prestado un devore negro. _

Mozzie suspiro hondo- _Todo salió mal Jun es lo único que puedo decirte _.

_Los está siguiendo la policía?- _le pregunto muy preocupada.

_No, mmm bueno ahora no, no te preocupes enseguida iré averiguar cómo está nuestra situación en ese ámbito. _

_Pueden quedarse aquí sabes que tengo una habitación disponible. _

_Gracias Jun creo que yo pasó pero sería estupendo que Neal se quedará aquí, no sirvo de enfermera y terminaría drogándolo para que se duerma 8 horas seguidas. _

_Jajaja querido sabes muy bien que Neal es siempre bienvenido para quedarse de hecho aún sigo molesta por el desaire que me hizo, porque no está con sus amigos ehh como me dijo que se llamaban?...los señores Burke?_

_Ya no puede volver con ellos Jun- _Mozz le dijo con pesar pero siendo firme en sus palabras.

_Oh! Que tristeza, si bien no los conocía en persona Neal me comento cómo eran ellos con él y si no lo hubiera hecho pues no le habría aceptado la negativa de vivir aquí- _Jun le dijo acongojada pero seguía tratando de sacarle palabras de lo q había pasado a su amigo.

_Hay algo que Neal no te dijo Jun- _Mozzie ya había acabado su taza de café.

_Por favor, si necesito saberlo no dudes en decirme sabes perfectamente que se guardar un secreto _- mientras le servía otra taza de café a Mozz.

_El señor Burke _-Mozz se agachó en la mesa diciendo la revelación en un susurro- _es el Agente Especial Peter Burke… el agente que busca a Neal. _

_Oh mi dios! _- Jun se tapó la boca con una mano

_Así es, y aunque suene descabellado yo le apoye en su locura de quedarse con ellos…ellos no saben que es Neal Caffrey, bueno hasta donde sabíamos, ahora tal vez ya lo sepan, lo peor de todo es que Neal quiere ir para allá y poder hablar con la pareja él quiere decirles la verdad él mismo si es que todavía no lo saben. _

En ese momento el doctor Wells entro a la terraza con vista de 10 millones de dólares para informar el estado de Neal.

_Bien lo dejé descansando en el sofá, ya desinfecte su herida y necesitó 4 puntadas, no perdió mucha sangre así que tiene que comer una cena muy nutritiva y se pondrá mejor, voy a dejarle una dieta que tiene que seguir por las próximas semanas. _

_Muchas gracias Wells, lamento mucho las molestias primero te hice venir rápido y luego al escuchar los gritos supongo que mi amigo no te la puso fácil. _

_La verdad no fue sencillo colocarle la anestesia para la sutura pero después se dejó atender muy bien, solo que dice que tiene que salir ahora, tiene que ir a algún lado, Jun te recomiendo que lo vigiles tiene que guardar reposo. _

**-En la casa Burke- **

Toc toc toc

Después de una hora de que Peter y Diana se habían ido Elizabeth escuchó el llamado de la puerta de su casa, corriendo fue abrirla teniendo una sola idea gobernando su mente… _será Neal _.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios…adelante!**


	8. Atrápame si puedes

**N/A: Gracias a todos los lectores que me acompañaron en esta aventura, este fic es el primero que escribí y me gusto mucho hacerlo!, mil gracias por los reviews!, por la alertas, sus comentarios, siempre es bueno saber la opinión de ustedes y tomare muy en cuenta sus sugerencias en la próxima actualización que prometo no sera dentro de mucho, ahora disfruten este capitulo que es el final de una parte de la historia. **

* * *

**_CAPITULO 8: ATRAPAME SI PUEDES_**

Toctoctoc

Después de una hora de que Peter y Diana se habían ido Elizabeth escuchó el llamado de la puerta de su casa, corriendo fue abrirla teniendo una sola idea gobernando su mente… _será Neal _.

No había nadie solo sintió una fría brisa nocturna en su rostro bajó la cabeza y curiosamente había un papelito en el piso lo abrió y decía: _**"Siento mucho todo Elizabeth, debo irme… Neal". **_

Elizabeth corrió por la acera pero no había ni una persona, llamó a su esposo y le contó desesperada sobre la nota que tenía en sus manos Peter no lo dudó y se fue al aeropuerto.

**-Luego de que el doctor Wells se fue de la casa de Jun- **

Neal estaba siendo atendido mejor que a un príncipe en la casa de su amiga, y eso le encantaba, las 3 domésticas de Jun lo estaban mimando en extremo!a tal punto que no se movían de su habitación y el consentido tenía una campanilla en la mesita al lado del sofá y lo agitaba hasta para el más insulso de sus caprichos por ejemplo 2 toquecitos era para que le cambien el canal de la tv, como si no hubiese control remoto!

Mozzie llegó de la calle y veía con curiosidad al mimado de su amigo, si el caso hubiera sido que Peter o El hubiesen presenciado ése comportamiento tan holgazán, Neal estaría encantado de cambiar los canales de la tv… pero de pie!.

_Veo que la estás pasando muy bien _- parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

_**Mozz tardaste mucho!como te fue?- **_se levantó de un salto de la cama ansioso por saber las noticias de los contactos de su amigo.

_Tenemos que hablar Neal – _Mozzie miro a sus costados levantando una ceja, indicándole a Neal que tenían que hablar a solas no delante de sus niñeras.

_**Oh! Claro, ehhh si se me ofrece algo yo les llamaré- **_y las tres domésticas salieron de la habitación por supuesto al despedirse le pellizcaron la mejilla derecha y le revolvieron el pelo a su niño a cargo, Neal solo sonreía mientras Mozzie rodaba los ojos.

_**Bien cuáles son las noticias- **_Neal estaba nervioso refregándose las manos en el pantalón.

_Ya lo saben Neal, los resultados llegaron directamente a sus manos- _Mozz fue directo, sin rodeos provocando un silencio incómodo- _De verdad lo siento amigo, todo el alboroto que causó Keller en el banco solo empeoró las cosas toda la policía te busca y…Neal debemos irnos ahora, tenemos un punto a nuestro favor- _como Neal no hablaba su amigo continuó- _Todos piensan que te estás desangrando escondido en algún hueco podrido de Nueva York, debemos irnos esta noche, hay que irnos Neal- _el chico de ojos azules seguía con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo sin decir una palabra.

_Neal? _

_Neal! _

_**Te escuché Mozz- **_Neal camino hacia la mesa que tenía cerca y se sentó en la silla puso los codos sobre la mesa y se pasaba las manos por la cara diciendo:

_**Yo me equivoqué al confiar en Keller… lo arruiné todo…lo arruiné todo. **_

_Hey Neal tranquilo, tranquilo saldremos de esta… ya lo verás. _- Mozzie se acercó a su amigo.

_**Sabes si Peter ya me está buscando…como Neal Caffrey?- **_le dijo una pregunta que él ya sabía la respuesta.

_Lo único que sé es que el trajeado está en el bureau. _

_**No esperaba menos de Peter es…es…no conozco a nadie con tanta ética moral hará lo que crea que es correcto… y si eso implica meterme a la cárcel lo hará, él lo hará… no quiero ir a la cárcel, pero tampoco puedo culparlo por eso, sé que lo merezco por todo lo que hice…por engañarlos así. **_

_Neal tu querías decirles la verdad personalmente, que pretendías con eso si dentro tuyo sabías que te tocaría cárcel de todos modos? _

_**Demostrarles que no lo hice para burlarme de ellos, no lo sé, dicho en voz alta suena bastante tonto. **_

_Bueno eso no importa ahora…entonces concuerdas conmigo… en que debemos irnos? _

_**Si Mozz tenemos que irnos… es sólo que es difícil hacerlo, quisiera poder al menos despedirme de Jun….ver a Elizabeth y a Peter una última vez… decirles que siento mucho todo. **_

_Conoces las reglas Neal sin despedidas, así uno no se arrepiente- _Mozz estaba al lado de su amigo y le puso un brazo en su hombro al notar que Neal estaba muy deprimido- _tal vez puedas decirles algo, tú sabes con lo que pasó en el banco, para que al menos estén tranquilos y no sigan pensando que te estás desangrando- _logrando hacerle sonreír- _**tengo una idea Mozz. **_

Y sin nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta, Neal y Mozzie se fueron de la casa de Jun que había salido a dar un paseo a su perrito por eso lo había dejado al cuidado de las tres domésticas.

El tiempo que tenían para su pequeño plan de despedida estaba en lo justo, después de dejar una pequeña notita, se fueron directo al aeropuerto.

Por supuesto Mozz nunca había abandonado la opción de irse así que tenía todo listo para su fuga, además tenían el plus que habían robado para Keller, la transferencia del dinero de los bonos estaba en una cuenta a salvo ya que jamás le entregaron el número de cuenta a la persona que arruinó todo para Neal.

**-mientras Peter y Diana buscaban a Neal- **

Peter y Diana estaban en el bureau trabajando sobre el paradero del chico, cuando recibió el llamado de su esposa y la notita que había encontrado en la entrada de la casa, Peter no lo dudó ni un momento y se fue directo al aeropuerto descartó la hipótesis de un muy mal herido Caffrey, todo su instinto ahora estaba puesto en ése lugar sabía que lo primero que experimentaría Neal sería miedo, miedo de ir a la cárcel, durante su estancia en la casa Burke lo único que escuchaba del agente respecto al falsificador de bonos era eso- _lo voy a meter preso- _y aunque lejos estaba el agente de solo querer mimar a Neal por tooooooodo lo que había hecho, quería decirle que no tenga miedo, que no estaba solo, harían todo lo posible para evitar la cárcel.

Peter y Diana de inmediato investigaron todos los vuelos que habían salido, el agente subió hasta la gerencia y logró colocar en los monitores de control de abordaje todos los posibles nombres que Neal usaría y una breve descripción del chico, así dieran aviso para detenerlo, estaban por darse por vencidos cuando de pronto.

_Agente Burke aproxímese a gerencia por favor _

_Agente Burke aproxímese a gerencia por favor _

_Agente Burke aproxímese a gerencia por favor _

El llamado hacia Peter por los altavoces solo significaba una cosa _atraparon a Neal! _, Peter y Diana corrieron y el agente tenía sólo una idea en su cabeza _abrazar a Neal _decirle que no tenga miedo.

Peter entró a la oficina sin si quiera tocar la puerta en segundos analizó la espalda de la persona que estaba sentado frente al gerente, usaba una fedora, vestido de traje, Peter camino despacio hasta poder estar frente a él y mirarlo a la cara, para ver a Neal Caffrey a la cara, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra el gerente del aeropuerto se adelantó y le dijo:

_Agente Burke aquí está "Nicholas Halden"- _el gerente señalaba al chico satisfecho- _estaba comprando pasajes para irse a Canadá. _

- _Él NO es Nicholas Halden- _Peter se pasó el rostro con una mano en frustración.

_-Quien eres hijo? – _como el chico no decía nada el agente perdió la paciencia.

_-Habla! de una vez! quien eres!?que hacías comprando pasajes para Canadá con ese nombre! _

_Mi nombre es Ja…James y…y….yo solo vine porque alguien me pagó 2 mil dólares para que le comprase pasajes a Canadá… sólo tenía que comprarlos a nombre de Nicholas Halden y usar esta ropa… luego me daría otros 2 mil dólares…es…es todo… no pensé que era malo hacerlo. _

_-Quien te pidió que compraras ésos pasajes?!, como era?!- _Peter estaba tan cerca del chico que casi podía oler el miedo que tenía al darse cuenta que estaba en problemas.

_Era un chico delgado de ojos azules llevaba éste estúpido sombrero- _el chico lanzó la fedora a la mesa que tenía en frente- _me dijo que me lo pusiera…pero no estaba solo, estaba con un amigo bajito de lentes y poco cabello… por favor ya puedo irme a casa… mis padres deben estar buscándome solo salí un rato a pasear y me encontré con ésos sujetos… no los conozco… nunca en mi vida los había visto…lo juro! _

_-Y porque hiciste esto mocoso! tienes idea de lo que has hecho! de lo que te puede pasar!- _Peter estaba superado.

_Quería los 4 mil dólares para poder tener el empuje de mi primer auto…es todo…es verdad- _al chico ya le estaban saliendo lágrimas de los ojos, Peter le miró frustrado pero sabía q el chico no mentía…Neal le había dejado un mensaje con esto.

_-Diana llévate a este mocoso a su casa y asegúrate de que sus padres sepan que su hijo no aprendido la lección de que no debe hablar con extraños!- _la agente Berrigan asentó con la cabeza y se llevaba al chico cuando estaba a punto de salir le dijo:

_Me dio ésta nota para el agente Burke…es….es…usted? _- Peter le alargó el brazo, Diana se llevó al chico mientras Peter leyó la notita: _**"Siento mucho todo Peter, debo irme… Neal". **_

Peter llegaba ya a su casa cuando la puerta se abrió sin si quiera haber dado un paso al Porche, su esposa lo esperaba ansiosa y como era costumbre de la pareja no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarse entre ellos, simplemente Peter miro fijo a su esposa y negó con la cabeza… El miro fijo a su esposo y corrió hacia él, se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron cerca, sin decir una palabra, a ambos se les escaparon lágrimas, lo sabían, en su corazón sabían que Neal se había ido.

Los rayos dorados resplandecientes del amanecer iluminaban el rostro de Neal, se despertó por la acogedora luz, giro despacio su cabeza a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que todo por lo que había pasado no era un sueño o una pesadilla, de inmediato se sintió muy mal y miró al piso casi queriéndole salir lágrimas recordando todos los acontecimientos pasados luego giró a la derecha su cabeza y poco a poco una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro… había logrado escaparse de la cárcel.

Fueron 3 semanas infernales en las que Peter y ocasionalmente Elizabeth tuvieron que rendir varias declaraciones ante los superiores del FBI, se tuvo que aguantar que le supervisaran cada movimiento en el trabajo que realizaba y hasta unos exámenes psicológicos le habían hecho, todo el embrollo que pasó con Neal Caffrey alias Nicholas Halden al final solo le acarreó una advertencia de los superiores.

Por supuesto no fue fácil reponerse emocionalmente ante la cruda realidad, Neal se había ido, se escapó, pero la pareja se unió más ante está difícil etapa que la vida les estaba poniendo en frente, cada día era un reto para ambos, después de 2 meses pasó algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó.

_-Hon que tal tu día- _Peter llegaba del trabajo sacándose el saco.

_Muy bien _- El estaba tomando una taza de café con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

_-Algo que quieras contarme El, te veo muy feliz- _Peter se acercaba a su esposa para darle un beso.

_Mmm pues sí, solo siéntate primero, si Hon _- El besaba en los labios a su esposo.

- _ok- _Peter se sentaba con cuidado.

_Hoy llegó esto _- Elizabeth le mostraba una carta doblada en dos y su esposo desdobló el papelito.

"_**Querido Peter y Elizabeth me encuentro muy bien, me perdonarán algún día?…Neal". **_

_-Elizabeth te das cuenta- _en vano El le había pedido a su esposo que se sentara, porque Peter de la emoción se levantó de un salto.

_Sí Peter tienes muuuuucho trabajo que hacer para encontrar a ése niño. _

Peter nunca dejó el caso de Neal pero con ésa notita trabajaba arduamente en el caso, con mucha habilidad logró tener el perfil del falsificador completo, a medida que Neal viajaba Peter conectaba sus movimientos, descubriendo que la calidad de vida que se gastaba el adolescente eran de gustos estrafalarios, muy rápido Neal se gastaba la fortuna que se había robado.

_-No puedo creerlo hamburguesas de 5 mil dólares! _

_Cielos siempre supe que Neal tenía un paladar muy fino. _

_-Y pidió 5! en un solo día! _

_Debe estar hecho solo de carne kobe _

_-El no te preocupa nada de lo que te estoy diciendo? _

_Por supuesto cariño, sólo trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente… francamente Neal está saltándose los límites…sin embargo la carne kobe es una delicia. _

_-Piensa que no sé lo que está haciendo… pero en cuanto lo encuentre….en cuanto lo tenga... _

Peter tragaba bilis siempre por algo nuevo que descubría de Neal pero lo que en verdad le acongojaba era saber que la encrucijada por la que se había ido el chico se volvería a repetir en cuanto el agente lo encontrara… Neal tenía que rendir cuentas ante la ley y las cosas cada vez se escapaban más de las manos de Peter, el agente casi no dormía pensando en cómo solucionar eso.

Ocho meses ya habían pasado y la investigación que hacía Peter era el único medio por el cual él y Elizabeth sabían de Neal, cada tanto Peter llegaba a su casa con noticias nuevas sobre el chico.

- _Está enamorado… su nombre es Kate Moreau. _- Peter leía los papeles.

_Enamorado? _- El casi se atraganta con su desayuno.- _como puedes saber eso? _

- _Los últimos 6 viajes los ha hecho en compañía de ella y hay fuertes sumas en joyería femenina. _

_Se hace comprar joyas por un niño!- _Elizabeth estaba alarmada.

_-El me voy a poner celoso. _

_Peter Burke sabes a lo que me refiero! _

_-Je je solo para aligerar el ambiente cariño, también estoy preocupado, a ése chico se le subieron las hormonas mira éstos números!, esto está mal, cada vez comete más tonteras. _

Peter descubrió el talón de Aquiles de Neal muy para disgusto del agente era Kate.

Pasaron dos años y Neal estaba mostrando un comportamiento inusual, respecto al último tiempo de su vida, el agente no dejaría pasar más tiempo decidió jugar su última carta aprovechando que Kate había dejado a Neal.

_Neal te lo vuelvo a repetir la probabilidad de que la encuentres aquí es ínfima. _

_**Mozz sé que Kate está aquí ella no me mentiría…No tengo opción Mozz tengo que ir. **_

_Te estás olvidando acaso dónde estás? _

_**No soy tonto Mozz sé perfectamente dónde estoy. **_

_Perfecto! en verdad crees que vale la pena arriesgarse tanto por Kate? digo no te has olvidado de un viejo amigo tuyo verdad?... demonios Neal el trajeado puede atraparte! _

_**Tengo que verla… deséame suerte…estaré bien no te preocupes. **_

Neal fue al departamento donde Kate una vez le dijo que vivía, después del fracaso en un robo multibillonario y quedarse sin un centavo la muy ¡(/#$$%!/ lo había abandonado, solo le había dejado un mensaje de voz diciendo que se volvía a su ciudad natal y que se olvide de ella, eso había llevado a Neal de vuelta a Nueva York.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que Neal había caminado por la ciudad que amaba, su corazón latía fuerte cuando recordaba la última noche que estaba en NY…se la había pasado huyendo, se detuvo por un momento estaba tan confundido, en todo el tiempo que se había escapado Neal solo tomaba malas decisiones.

Entró al lugar…no había nada, ni un solo mueble, estaba completamente deshabitado, se dio cuenta de que el lugar llevaba vacío por lo menos un par de meses y Kate apenas se había ido hace dos días, abatido su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba.

_**- **__Neal Caffrey _

_**Agente Burke **_

Peter se acercó hacia Neal no podía evitar notar los cambios en el chico, estaba un poco más alto, el cabello lo tenía más corto pero su rostro era el mismo a pesar de que Neal ya tenía 19 años seguía teniendo el rostro risueño y despreocupado de hace dos años.

Neal miró a Peter mientras se acercaba no podía evitar sentir remordimiento por lo que había hecho, le observó en un escaneo rápido y el agente llevaba el mismo traje del último día que lo había visto no pudo evitar sonreír y poner sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_-Sabes porque estoy aquí verdad Neal? _

_**Claro, lo lograste… me atrapaste Peter. **_

Neal le alargó el brazo para felicitar al agente sin imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación.

_-Te extrañé tanto _- Peter jaló a Neal en un abrazo, sorprendiéndolo- _es decir ambos… Elizabeth y yo- _el agente se contenía de no derramar lágrimas, mientras Neal quería pellizcarse el brazo para saber si era verdad lo que estaba pasando, le devolvió el abrazo al agente y por fin logró decir unas palabras…que las tenía bien guardadas por dos años.

_**Yo no lo sabía Peter te juro que no lo sabía… cuando supe que eras tú…era muy tarde… ya no quería alejarme de ustedes… solo hice lo que sabía hacer…para quedarme con ustedes. **_

_-Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en encontrarte- _Peter se separó un poco de Neal para poder verlo a los ojos.

_**No…no estás molesto conmigo? por…por haberlos engañado…yo lo siento mucho **_- Neal hizo también contacto con los ojos del agente, se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimitas.

_-Molesto es poco Neal Caffrey _- Peter le retiro con mucha ternura las lágrimas de su rostro.

- _Si sólo dependiera de mí, HIJO- _ese hijo le clavo un puñal al corazón de Neal no pudo evitar recordar cuando había jugado beisbol con Peter.

- _No me canso de verte con el trasero rojo de las tundas que te mereces todos los días por los mismos dos años que te escapaste _-Neal ensanchó los ojos y tragó un nudo en su garganta… _**bien Peter sigue siendo el mismo hombre chapado a la antigua. **_

_-Quiero que confíes en mí Neal, lamentablemente hijo- _otra vez un puñal, Neal no podía evitar sentirse como cucaracha después de todo lo que había hecho y Peter le regalaba esa hermosa palabra por segunda vez!

_-Lo que hiciste antes y todo el tiempo en fuga tiene sanciones penales, pero te lo repito Neal CONFIA EN MI- _Peter tomo la mano de Neal y lo llevó hacia la ventana.

_-Ves a esas personas- _señalando- _son los Marshals y están esperando mi confirmación para entrar y arrestarte- _el rostro de Neal estaba pálido.

- _No será por mucho Neal te lo juro por mi padre, solo hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio, te lo ruego mi querido niño confía en mí, no huyas más, es el momento de enfrentar las cosas de frente Hijo. _

Neal afirmó con la cabeza y mientras Peter confirmaba la entrada de los Marshals el chico se aferró al cuerpo de Peter en un abrazo, había olvidado lo seguro que se sentía con él, antes de que entraran a arrestarlo le dijo: _**Confío en ti papá. **_

Los Marshals y parte del equipo de Peter, entraron apuntando en varias direcciones con sus armas, el agente Jones fue quien le puso las esposas arrestando a Neal.

_Neal Caffrey estás bajo arresto. _

**-4 meses después- **

El sonido de los tacones altos de una hermosa y elegante mujer indicaban que salía del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio de Neal, se acercó furiosa al agente Burke.

_No puedo creer que haya salido sin sentencia del robo del Rafael Peter. _

_-Cálmate Sara. _

_Yo te dí las huellas para que lo identificaras como autor del robo del Rafael. _

_-Sara sabes perfectamente que unas huellas sacadas de la basura no implica ni se puede relacionar con el robo de ésa pintura. _

_Justo el día en que los recibiste ése sociópata se escapó. _

_-Sí y justo ése día Neal cometió el error más grande de su vida y fue cobrar más bonos falsificados robándose 2 millones de dólares más, ésas pruebas Sara son irrefutables. _

_Lo sé Peter, sabes que odio perder un porcentaje jugoso de una recuperación. _

_-Sabes que respeto tu trabajo y sé que eres buena haciéndolo… solo que a veces hay que saber perder. _

Antes de que saliera Sara el agente Burke estaba realmente nervioso a Neal lo estaban enjuiciando por falsificador de bonos, todo lo demás eran presuntos crímenes que había cometido el adolescente y que carecían de pruebas para poder ponerlas en la lista de sus fechorías incluyendo el robo del Rafael.

Tenía miedo de que Sara entre al estrado con alguna prueba sorpresa por parte de Sterling Bosch, sí eso pasaba el juicio de Neal se prolongaría y no llegaría al acuerdo por el cual el agente había estado trabajando éstos dos años.

**-El día del veredicto había llegado. **

_Debido a los cargos de falsificación de bonos, robo elevado de dinero por transacción de los mismos y su constante desacuerdo por respetar las reglas de la sociedad civil Neal George Caffrey deberá pasar 4 años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, sin embargo, debido a que el acusado es menor de edad y ayudó a evitar la toma de rehenes, sin heridos, en un intento de robo por Matthew Keller hace dos años, a solicitud expresa por el jefe de la unidad de White Collar, Agente Especial Peter Burke, Neal George Caffrey queda bajo custodia del FBI trabajando como consultor en la unidad de White Collar en supervisión del Agente Especial Peter Burke cumpliendo los cuatro años de su sentencia usando una tobillera GPS rastreadora y así pueda subsanar los delitos que ha cometido para con esta sociedad. _

Por fin la pesadilla se había terminado para Peter, el agente había logrado por lo que por dos años trabajó casi sin dormir, lo había hecho correctamente, este era un día de celebración en la casa Burke.

Neal se estaba cambiando el odioso traje naranja que había tenido que usar durante los cuatro meses que había durado el juicio, estaba seguro de que jamás quería volver a ese lugar, pudo soportar estar ahí dentro por que recibía visitas constantes de Peter y de El, de Mozz y de Jun, cuando alguna vez Mozz coincidía en el día de visita junto con Peter era cuando más Neal disfrutaba porque su amigo y Peter no dejaban de pelear.

Kate jamás visitó a Neal y el adolescente cruelmente se dio cuenta que ella jamás lo quiso, y que había cometido la mayor estupidez al estar con ella, cada día la extrañaba pero el tiempo sin verla fue el mejor remedio a su locura temporal de enamoramiento.

Neal no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvería al hogar por el cual él lucho por quedarse, repasaba sus recuerdos vividos en la casa Burke, que los guardaba en un rinconcito especial de su corazón, y se sentía dichoso, Peter no le había fallado, había confiado en la persona correcta.

Elizabeth estaba llorando de alegría por fin su niño estaría en casa, como buena organizadora de eventos preparó una bienvenida para Neal.

Peter esperaba a que Neal saliera, en cuanto salió le miró divertido al ver la ropa ancha que usaba, había enflaquecido este tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Burke, Neal sentía mariposas en el estómago mientras esperaba a que Peter abriera la puerta, el agente ya tenía el cuerpo en su casa y se volteó para ver a Neal que se había quedado rezagado sin moverse.

_-Que pasa Neal? _

_**Es que todavía no creo todo lo que hemos pasado y ahora… es…es…tan irreal. **_

Peter le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza

_**Hey! Auu porque hiciste eso?- **__le miro muy ofendido. _

_Porque es real hijo… ahora pasa- _Peter le puso el brazo por sus hombros y pasaron juntos.

_Neal! _–Elizabeth fue directo a abrazar al chico.

_**Te extrañe mucho…mamá **_.- Satchmo se puso como loquito para que Neal le prestara atención- _**y a ti Satch. **_

_Y yo a ti mi niño- _Elizabeth le desordenaba el cabello a Neal.

_**Mira esta horrible tobillera mami… papá pudo negociar algo menos notorio **_- El miraba al chico divertida en todo este tiempo Neal no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo chico insolente con su esposo.

- _O tal vez sea mejor esposarte a la mesa y así estamos seguros que no te escapas. _

_**Peter…todavía no han creado las esposas que yo no pueda abrir **_– puso sus manos en el pantalón fresco como una lechuga, notando que Peter estaba cabreándose decidió dejar la conversación.

_**Voy a lavarme las manos **_–subió rápido al lavado.

Después de comer una deliciosa cena y un riquísimo postre casero de helado de Pistacho y pastel de chocolate, los tres disfrutaban de su compañía, Peter y El le explicaron a Neal que los papeles de adopción se retrasarían un poco debido a que recién lograron sacarlo de una cadena de 4 años en la cárcel, por supuesto a Neal no le importaban los papeles, él ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlos papá y mamá durante sus visitas en la cárcel, además en su corazón no podría decir a nadie más esas palabras.

_**Papá mañana iré con Mozz a una exhibición de arte contemporáneo y… **_

_-Hey hey lo siento Neal pero desde ahora me pides permiso para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, tienes prohibido hacer planes tu solito. _

_**Jajajaj que gracioso Peter jjajaja **_

_-Yo no lo encuentro gracioso Neal, es en serio, además mañana ya empiezas a ir al bureau, no lo olvides. _

_**Que!de verdad piensas que voy a estar pidiendo permiso como si tuviera 5 años!. **_

_Baja el tono hijo y yo quiero que tú seas obediente desde ahora, teniendo la edad que tienes. _

_**Pues espera sentado Peter…yo no puedo pedirte permiso para todo no es justo!. **_

_-No, por supuesto que no voy a esperar nada, estoy seguro que AHORA vas a seguir las reglas, como has escuchado al juez, yo soy responsable de ti y TU estas bajo mi custodia así que me haces caso en todo lo que yo te diga y si no te gusta y no te parece justo pues lo siento mucho hijo pero así son las cosas. _

_**Peteeeer ya había quedado con Mozz y yo…mamá no es justo! **_

_Cariño por favor no empieces con tus pataletas porque no vas a conseguir nada con ellas. _

_**No es justo! Yo antes podía salir adonde quisiese ustedes no me lo prohibían… y ahora voy a estar encarcelado aquí!es como estar en prisión! **_

Neal se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo hacia su cuarto tirando la puerta fuerte muy fuerte.

_-Bien, Elizabeth te debo la cena en el lugar que me dijiste…voy hablar con Neal. _

El agente había apostado con su esposa a que Neal se esperaría por lo menos hasta el día siguiente para que él le ponga en sus rodillas y le dé una buena paliza, Elizabeth apostó por el contrario a que Neal se ganaba la paliza el mismo día en que volvía a casa.

Peter entró a la habitación de Neal y vió con desaprobación que su precioso niño había botado los adornos al piso de su cómoda, estaba tumbado en su cama, sin decirle nada le tomo de su brazo derecho y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas y le bajó hasta los calzoncillos tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Neal de protestar.

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas _

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas _

_**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu papá auuuuuch ayyyayyyy no es justo no es justo ayyyyyyy**_

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas _

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas_

_**Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya detente alto alto por favor detenteeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_-Suficiente con el berrinche o necesitas más? PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas Plas _

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas _

_**Papi ya… ya… no…no… más no más ya….auuu… no más berrinche ya nooooooooo **_

_-Ok te lo advierto no más berrinche PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlas _

_PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas PlasPlasPlasPlas _

_**Snif sin fsnif auuuu sin fsnif me duele…. Pa…paaaá snif snif **_

_-Ya hijito basta tranquilo, basta _- Peter hizo sentar a Neal sobre su regazo y le frotaba la espalda para que se calmara.

_**Snif auuu snif me duele y…y no es justo snif…estaba desprevenido. **_

_-Jajaja mi niño pensabas que te iba avisar mediante una carta? _

_**Papá! Sabes que me refiero a que entraste por sorpresa…y …y me bajaste los calzoncillos! Snif snif. **_

_- Neal Neal Neal Neal- _Peter le besó la frente al chico.

_-Ya más tranquilo?… quiero hablarte de cinco cosas importantes- _Peter le ayudo a subirse la ropa a Neal.

_**Papá no es justo antes… ustedes no me prohibían salir, yo iba adonde quisiese a la hora que sea…y ahora…quieres que sea un maldito niño y pedir permiso….tú no confías en mí y me vas a tener encarcelado aquí para siempre. **_

_-Primero: Neal… si ANTES tenías nuestra plena confianza ANTES de mentirnos, escaparte y seguir cometiendo actos ilícitos _

_-Segundo: AHORA vas a ganarte nuevamente nuestra confianza, eso se gana hijo, cuesta, pero se gana. _

_-Tercero: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Neal no tiene que gustarte y puede parecerte injusto pero son reglas y son simples, no te estoy exigiendo nada que no se le exija a cualquier chico de tu edad. _

_-Cuarto: sumado a pedir permiso, grábate bien en tu cabeza: no mentir, no desobedecer, no faltar el respeto, no faltar al trabajo y PROHIBIDO ponerte en peligro. _

_-Quinto: Yo jamás haría esta casa tu "cárcel" hijo, ya te lo dije no te estoy dando reglas imposibles de cumplir y sé que al principio te va a costar mucho cumplirlas pero hijo necesitas límites y yo te los voy a dar. _

_**Lo siento papá es que todas las reglas son odiosas y yo pensé que todo sería como antes **_

_-Hey cielo, que ha cambiado?, yo y tu mamá te seguimos queriendo igual…bueno eso es mentira- _Neal ensanchó los ojos asustado- _te queremos un millón de veces más, es por eso que AHORA no me va a temblar la mano para zurrarte o castigarte como crea conveniente hacerlo y no como ANTES que te dejaba salirte muchas veces con la tuya. _

_**Lo siento papá…te prometo hacer un mejor esfuerzo. **_

_-Eso es lo que quería escuchar hijito __**- **_Peter le dio otra vez un beso en la frente.

_**Pero papá ya tengo 19 años…no soy un niño…no puedo seguir siendo castigado con nalgadas. **_

_-Puedes tener 50 años Neal siempre vas hacer mi niño, lo siento hijo, pero sabes que tanto yo como tu mamá somos chapados a la antigua. _

Después de 10 minutos que Neal estaba siendo abrazado por Peter, el agente decidió que era hora de acostarse para su hijo.

_-Ok hora de dormir...arriba vaquero- _el agente ayudaba a Neal acostarse boca abajo en su primera noche después de su escapada.

_-Buenas noches hijo- _Peter retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara de Neal.

_Buenas noches cielo- _Elizabeth se había sumado a un ritual que no se cansarían de hacer todas las noches.

_**Buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá- **_Neal tenía el trasero rojo, adolorido, picándole todavía pero sentía una paz singular una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y era porque se encontraba en casa.

Peter y El salían tomados de la mano cuando una vocecita se escuchó desde lo hondo de las almohadas.

_**Papi? **_

_-Si hijito _

_**Odio que me digas vaquero! **_

_-jjaajaja _

_Jajajajaj _

Peter y El solo podían reírse habían pasado dos años pero Neal seguía siendo el mismo mocoso que se había robado su corazón.

FIN…..por ahora.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios…adelante!**


End file.
